


Hearts Like Ours

by marinablack99



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Slow Build, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinablack99/pseuds/marinablack99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca Mitchell knew nothing would ever be the same after the Worlds. She simply had no idea how much her life was about to change...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Pitch Perfect fic...and also my first foray into writing a F/F pairing. HOW EXCITING. Stick with me folks, this is going to be a slow-burn. Please read and review. I will upload the next chapter very soon if there is enough interest!

The results of the World Championships surprised no one. Out of a hundred possible points, the Bellas received ninety-nine. They’d been marked down a singular point by the Lithuanian judge, but everyone knew it was out of spite. DSM had come in just two points lower, having been scored harshly by the conservative judges from Turkey and France. DSM’s loss was hardly a catastrophic failure, yet they refused to collect their prize. They left the building before scores were even handed out. Therefore, the honor had been awarded to the Russian team for their interesting version of Abba’s ‘Dancing Queen’. 

Beca glanced around the room, overwhelmed by the sea of bodies crushing her with congratulations. Benji was holding Emily’s hand so tightly Beca worried the freshman might lose circulation. Chloe was sandwiched between a lanky Indian man and one of the girls from the Korean team. Bottles of liquor were being passed around to any who wanted to partake. Beca had a few swigs when it passed her by, but what she really wanted to do was get out of here. Jesse was nowhere to be found, but Beca was grateful for that…it allowed her to sneak out the back without judgment.  

Weeks of living, breathing, and eating A Capella had taken its toll. Beca wasn’t even sure the last time she’d been to the hotel, let alone slept for more than an hour at a time. Chloe insisted they book rooms at Copenhagen’s Bella Sky Hotel. The place was quaint and well kept, although Beca only cared that it was cheap and clean. Several of the girls had purchased rooms together to stretch their dollars even further, but Beca’s dad offered to pay the extra for a private room as her graduation present. Now, instead of listening listen to Fat Amy and Bumper “Sex Skyping”, Beca was surrounded by nothing but silence. It was blissful.

Peeling off her sweat-soaked jeans, t-shirt and vest, Beca stepped under the icy blast of water pouring from the luxurious showerhead. Even though she shivered, it felt so delightful to cool down.  She took extra time to wash and condition her hair, turning the water a bit warmer to ease the tension in her muscles. The hotel soap smelled like lilac and the scent lingered even as she stepped out of the shower. Stretchy yoga pants and a pink tank top were the perfect post-performance comfort and she zipped up her favorite black hoodie to complete the outfit. 

The TracFone Beca had bought to stay connected while in Copenhagen buzzed incessantly on the dresser. Beca sighed and flipped up the screen; she had thirty-eight new text messages. More than half of them were from Chloe who was giving her a play-by-play of her wild night. The rest were from Jesse, asking where she was. Beca tossed the phone onto the nightstand and flopped onto the bed.

It wasn’t that Beca didn’t love Jesse. She did. Immensely. But over the last three years together, she realized they weren’t right for each other. Beca respected him and enjoyed Jesse’s company…but every time he started talking about the future and their aca-children, she got a knot in the pit of her stomach. Jesse seemed even more zealous about weddings and happily-ever-afters after Bumper and Fat Amy got engaged.  

Beca stared up at the ceiling, counting the swirls in the plaster and tried to think of ways to let him down easy. A moment later, a loud rumble dragged her out of her thoughts. It took her a moment to realize that the noise was coming from her stomach. Now that she thought about it, she hadn’t eaten anything other than a piece of toast this morning. It was no wonder she was starving. She considered thumbing through the room service menu but she’d come to adore the café on the corner. The Bellas had found it by accident, tucked around the side of the building. It not only had a great atmosphere and food, but also had a full service bar that remained open all night. Needless to say, the staff had gotten to know the Barden Bellas quite well during their time in Denmark.

Although the prospect of getting up and walking down the street was daunting, Beca considered the gnawing ache in the pit of her stomach and rolled out of bed. Within five minutes, she was seated at the bar. A quick nod to the server got her a beer and she glanced up at the menu scrawled on the massive chalkboards hanging overhead. Beca had always been quick to pick up languages and Danish was no exception. “ _Stegt flaesk med persillesovs_ ,” She ordered meticulously, careful to pronounce each syllable correctly. The dish was basically a pork chop with some gravy and it was served with potatoes and beets.

Taking a long swig of her beer, Beca glanced around the room. She tensed when she realized she wasn’t alone…Pieter Kramer stood immediately beside her. His arms were folded and his expression was blank. Beca held his gaze for a long time before she couldn’t stay quiet anymore. “Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” The corner of Pieter’s lip ticked upward as he pulled out his phone and began taking photos. Flash after flash, Beca’s eyes stung but, for some reason, she wasn’t angry. Pieter’s enthusiasm was so absurd that Beca couldn’t help but laugh. “I wasn’t being literal!” She grasped his wrist, expecting him to retaliate but Pieter didn’t seem to mind at all. Beca was still chuckling. “What are you doing?”

“I am simply try to make it last longer,” Pieter replied cheekily. He was boyishly handsome when he smiled. “This is the last time we will see each other, Feisty Maus.” Pieter shooed a Danish man away and settled himself beside Beca. “I am surprised you are not pushing your win in my face. Americans are so noisy and—how do you say? — _unhöflich_?” 

Beca wasn’t sure what the word meant in English, but she was certain it wasn’t flattering. “The Bellas and DSM went out there and gave it our all. We won, you lost…there’s not much more to be said. I think it’ll be better for everyone if we just move on.” She sighed heavily. “Besides, I want to be more than an A Capella champion for the rest of my life.”

“What will you like to do?” Pieter pressed. He was genuinely eager; his hand remained tucked under his chin as he sized her up. 

“Hopefully producing music,” Beca replied wistfully. She found herself facing Pieter, with one hand resting against her head and the other wrapped around her beer. “I had an internship at a big record label this year and they’ve offered me a position as an associate.” Her lips curved into a frown.

Pieter nodded thoughtfully. “This is good news?” When she nodded, he shifted to fold his arms across his thickly muscled chest once again. “Then why you look angry? This is a bad place to work?” 

Beca finished off her beer and ordered two more for her and Pieter. “I’m torn, I guess.” She hadn’t shared this with anyone yet, not even Jesse or Chloe. It felt safer with Pieter, somehow. He didn’t know her well enough to judge her. “I could work for someone else my whole life. I’d make good money, work with famous clients, and I’d probably be happy…” She paused, swallowing hard. “Or, I could strike out on my own, be my own creative force, and  _make_  artists famous. But I could lose everything. I need a lot of money to start up a studio. I’d be taking out loans and…” She trailed off, chewing her bottom lip. 

“What if you fail?” 

Beca expected to be angry when Pieter said what she was thinking, but for some reason it validated how she was feeling. “Exactly.”

“What if you don’t?” Pieter’s hand slid across the bar and rested over Beca’s much smaller one. “I will tell you a true story. My mama was an opera singer. Her dream was to be on the big stage and make people rise to their feet in a standing operation after every performance.”  

“Standing ovation,” Beca corrected, gently. She was smiling again and it felt strange; she didn’t expect to feel so comfortable around him. 

Pieter squeezed her hand in reply. “Her voice was like an angel. She was so talented but she was afraid to give her all. Each time she auditioned, she would become nervous and so she was not put in the shows.” He shook his head. “After some time, she decided to forget her dream and became  _eine hausfrau_. Of course she loved being my mother. I never knew anyone’s mama who loved them as much as mine. But before she died, she told me her big regret was not giving the opera all she had.” Pieter leaned in closer. “You cannot give up your dream.” 

It never occurred to Beca that there was a man behind the machine. Pieter always seemed so confident and cocky; she couldn’t imagine him having a heart. Yet here he was, telling her to pursue her dreams and never give up. It was exactly the encouragement she needed. “Thank you, Pieter,” She stroked her thumb gently over his knuckles. “I’m sorry about your mom. Was it recent?” 

“Nein, I was still in  _Grundschule_  when she passed.” Even though Pieter shrugged, Beca could see there was still hurt behind his eyes. “I am happy to be performing with DSM and doing what I love. I know if she were still here, it would make her feel good too.”

The food arrived shortly thereafter and Beca couldn’t wait to dig in. Pieter ordered them more beers and Beca handed him an extra fork. He happily shared the potatoes and beets that were served with her entree. The conversation turned to lighter topics as Beca and Pieter discussed their favorite bands, what eyeliner Pieter preferred, and how they became the leaders of their respective groups.

“I’m surprised the Kommissar allows you to have any say in the arrangements or the choreography.” Beca chuckled, as Pieter finished telling her how he came up with the mash-up DSM had performed at the Atlanta Autoshow. “She seems…intense.” 

“Luisa is a dynamic performer and has learned to be…” Pieter paused, searching carefully for the word he wanted to use, “Tough. She likes to keep people away from her.” He took another long swig of beer. “Performing and being the best is important to her. She has always had to fight for everything in her life…but she is not as difficult as you think.” Pieter set his fork down and finished off his fourth beer of the evening. “Luisa is my most best friend.”

Beca mulled that over. She never thought she’d feel anything more than envy toward the Kommissar but now, there was a gnawing curiosity; she wanted to learn the secrets Luisa buried deep. Beca opened her mouth to ask Pieter where the flaxen haired goddess was when his lips were suddenly pressed against hers. On another day, she would have pushed him away…but there was alcohol in her system and Pieter had been so kind. If she was being honest with herself, she had a desperate need to push away everything that was old and familiar for something new and strange and exciting. This was the perfect distraction.

Pieter was taller and broader than Jesse by far and when Beca stepped between his thighs, the top of her head barely brushed his chest. Pieter's long fingers slid up the nape of her neck, tangling in the damp waves of her hair. Although he was murmuring in German, Beca knew exactly what he was offering…and she wanted it just as badly as he did. She threw far more money than she owed onto the bar before tearing off into the night with Pieter. It didn’t matter now that they were supposed to be rivals. When their bodies pressed against each other and his teeth grazed over the sensitive contour of her earlobe, Beca was lost. 

The Radisson loomed ahead of them, sleek and dark. Pieter’s legs were almost twice as long as hers and he grew impatient when she kept falling behind. Eventually, he swept her into his arms and carried her bridal-style the rest of the way to his room. The moment they stepped into the luxe hotel room, he crushed her against the wall and reveled in the feeling of Beca’s shapely legs wrapping around his hips. In that moment, Pieter needed her more than he needed his next breath. 

Beca’s nimble fingers tugged Pieter’s belt away and tossed it among the growing pile of clothes strewn across the floor. He explored every inch of her with the rough tips of his fingers and it was driving Beca mad. Pieter clearly knew how to please a woman and, given the predatory grin stretched across his features, was more than happy to show off his skills. Within minutes, Beca was primed and ready for him. Nothing could stop them now. 

When their lips met again, Beca rolled and pushed Pieter down on the bed. He looked wild and ravenous beneath her. Even though he was dominant in almost every other way, she could feel his exquisite pleasure when she seated herself over him. Sinking down over his turgid length, Beca groaned. She’d never been filled so thoroughly before and she couldn’t stop her eyes from fluttering closed. If this is what it felt like to be worshipped, Beca wanted so much more. 

Pieter’s vise-like grip closed around her hips as he growled low in his throat, “Ride me.” Beca was all too happy to oblige. Swiveling her hips, they were both breathless as Beca increased the pace. Slowly but steadily the tension built. Curses of love and desire tumbled from his lips, matching the growing need inside of Beca. Her orgasm built slowly, her toes curling as she could hold on no longer. 

The first tremor of her body rocked Pieter to his core. Pressure increased until he unleashed himself within her womb. Pieter crushed her in his arms, needing to feel the thundering of her heartbeat against his chest. They were lost in the moment. 

It was some time before Beca caught her breath. When she unseated herself, Pieter wrapped his arm around her and pressed a tender kiss to her temple. There was no awkwardness in the embrace. 

Exhaustion clawed at Beca’s conscious mind. The fluffy pillow and warm body at her side was making it impossible not to succumb. Pieter shifted, fumbling for something and jostling her in the process. She thought about protesting, but she couldn’t even find the energy for that. A moment later, she squinted against the flash of a camera. “What the hell was that?” Beca frowned in annoyance. 

“Take a picture, it will last longer. That is what you said.” Pieter brushed a wayward strand of auburn hair away from her cheek before he kissed her sweetly. 

“You need to delete it, Pieter…” Beca exhaled sharply. “I have a boyfriend.” 

Pieter was not perturbed. “This is not for black mail. It is mine. I will not delete it.” He set the phone on the nightstand and rested his palm on thecurve of her hip. “I mean no offense but if you love your boyfriend, why do you do sex with me?”

Beca was far too tired to come up with excuses. “It isn’t that I don’t love Jesse. I’m just not  _in love_  with him…” She glanced at Pieter with an eyebrow raised. “I’m not in love with you either, by the way.”

Raucous laughter filled the room and Pieter sweetly captured her lips. “I know this too. We will not be lovers. We had our moment and it was what we both need.” He smiled. “Tomorrow, I return to Deutschland and you to America. Maybe our paths cross again but we just smile and know what we had is done. I am not sad we had this one night. I hope you are not either.” 

“No, not at all,” Beca soothed. “I wanted it. I wanted you. Knowing it was just one night makes it sweeter somehow.”

The pad of Pieter’s thumb slid over the tender bud of Beca’s breast. “Ja…but maybe one more time in the morning?” 

Beca grinned. Pieter touched her with such a gentle possessiveness; it made her feel like she was the only woman in the world. “Count on it…but first, I need some sleep.” Pieter rolled over again and Beca snuggled against his back. Her mind was turning again and she leaned her forehead against his shoulder. “You’re okay with me being the big spoon?” Jesse never let her do things this way; he saw it as an affront to his manhood if he wasn’t wrapped around her. Pieter, though, was secure in his masculinity and had no issues with allowing her to sleep half on top of him.

Pieter just yawned. “No more talk, Beca. Sleep.” 

Beca drifted quickly off to sleep. It felt like only a minute before Pieter was up again. In his defense, he couldn’t have picked a nicer way to rouse her than burying his head between her thighs. Beca returned the favor in the shower. The extra time spent pleasing him before he nailed her against the cool tile was the best sex she’d ever had. Afterward, Pieter lounged while watching Beca try to find all the articles of clothes she’d shed. Afterward, she braided her hair and he began packing up his suitcase.

Before she left, Beca kissed him one last time. “This was a lot of fun.” She dug her hands into the pockets of her hoodie. “Thank you.”  

“It is I who should thank you.” Pieter gingerly cupped her cheek. “I did not think the best sex in my life would be with a small American girl.” He paused at the door. “Do not give up your dream, Beca. You can do anything you wish.” Pieter left one last kiss on her lips before he opened the door to his hotel room. “Take care of yourself, ja?” 

Nodding her assent, Beca turned. “You too. Bye, Pieter.”   

Beca left the Radisson with such a powerful hope for the future. She hailed a cab and allowed her mind to wander on the trip back to her hotel. Unfortunately, her euphoria waned slightly when she arrived in the lobby to find a very annoyed Jesse in the same clothes as last night. He was angry, of course, to learn that Beca had spent the night with another man. The ensuing breakup was pretty ugly…Beca took comfort in knowing that one day he’d look back and realize they just weren’t right for each other. Instead of wasting years trying to make a doomed relationship work, they could go their separate ways and pursue real happiness.  

After quickly packing everything up, Beca and the Bellas headed to the airport. Thankfully her seat was next to Chloe, so Jesse had the space he needed to brood. Beca fell asleep shortly after takeoff and woke up to Fat Amy drooling on her shoulder…sometime during the flight, Chloe had moved next to Emily and they were gabbing like old friends. Beca reluctantly woke up to transfer planes at JFK. The two-hour layover allowed her ample time to pick up a milkshake and some Advil—the perfect cure for half-a-hangover and a slight ache between her thighs. 

The Bellas touched down in Atlanta around seven and headed back to Barden. It was eerie to see the house so empty. Beca had moved all of her stuff out a couple weeks ago and was currently living at her dad’s while she figured everything out. It wasn’t as weird as she thought it would be…her father and stepmother spent their summers at the beach house in Delaware so Beca had the place to herself. 

Once they got Emily settled, Beca hugged the women she’d been the closest to for the last four years of her life. Saying goodbye was equal parts terrifying and sad. Beca had a few weeks to decide whether to embrace a solid career of servitude to an extremely successful—but moody—boss or to strike out on her own and possibly starve to death before she even came close to hitting it big. Every time she started thinking, Pieter’s words came flooding back. It was not going to be an easy choice. 

As Beca left Barden one last time, she paused to stare into in the rearview mirror. It was time to move on. As she turned the corner and the campus slid out of sight, there was something entirely new she experienced: freedom. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Beca blinked and summer was over. She decided to take the associate position at Residual Heat while she made some big decisions about her future. It was the best choice she could’ve made. Beca was making money hand over fist but the eighty-hour workweek was taking its toll; she was exhausted, moody, and breaking out all over the place. Her eating habits were atrocious and even though she was nauseous half the time, she’d put on at least five pounds…thankfully all of it had gone to her boobs, thus far.

Beca’s dad returned from Delaware the first week of August but she hadn’t moved out yet. Her dad’s house was huge and she didn’t do anything besides sleep and shower—and half the time she ended up doing those things at the studio anyway. With her crazy schedule, she didn’t even have the time to go shopping for an apartment, let alone move house. Her dad seemed happy to have her around, even if they rarely saw each other. Besides, living rent-free was also helping her save up for the future. With everything going so smoothly, Beca was too busy to notice the other shoe was about to drop…

The first day of autumn coincided with the end of a marathon recording session. Beca had scouted a brand new artist that she knew was going to be the next Bruno Mars. It took a little convincing but her boss had accepted the client; he’d even let her run point on getting the demos laid down. They had been working day and night for over two weeks. Finally, Beca finished off her first album at four in the morning and the entire recording studio shut down at noon to give everyone a chance to rest. 

What was better, the end of the project coincided with Beca’s boss going out of town for two weeks. During his absence Beca would be allowed to work on her own projects to her heart’s content. As the saying went: while the cat was away, the mice could play. Beca had every intention of getting into the booth as soon as possible… but first, she desperately needed sleep.  

In the haze of her exhaustion, Beca didn’t even remember driving home. The moment she stepped into her bedroom, she fell into bed and didn’t move until a gentle knock startled her out of a dead sleep. “Bex?” Her dad called gently. “I’m sorry to bother you…there’s someone here to see you. I told her to wait in the living room.” He cleared his throat, his brow furrowed in concern. “I’ve got lecture at four, so I’m on my out but call me if you need me, alright? I’ll have my cell phone on.”

Beca’s mouth was as dry as the Gobi desert. Her mascara had melted leaving her eyes rimmed in thick black circles. Her skin was sallow and her hair was sticking up in every direction. She looked terrible…and the churning of her stomach made it so much worse. “Give me a minute, I’ll be fine.” She croaked. Dragging herself into the bathroom, Beca washed her face and threw on a pair of jeans and a tank top. Her stomach was in knots and she had to take several deep breaths to quell the roiling.  

It was silent downstairs except for the rhythmic clicking of the second hand on the grandfather clock in the corner. All the windows were wide open and it was chilly in the house. Beca wasn’t sure if that was the reason she was shivering or not…there was something ominous in the air, though she couldn’t quite pinpoint what it was. “Sorry to keep you waiting, I—” Beca stopped so quickly she almost fell over. When her father said someone was downstairs, she had assumed it was probably Emily or Fat Amy; she’d mentally prepared herself in the off chance it was Jesse. The reality slapped Beca in the face. “Kommissar? What are you doing here?”

The fierce blonde was almost unrecognizable when she wasn’t decked out in leather and mesh. She still wore black, of course, but it was a tasteful silk dress with a shawl draped over her bare shoulders. Even in the dim light of the living room, Beca could see the woman had been crying. “I’m sorry, that was rude.” Beca cleared her throat several times in an attempt to shrug off the shock.  “I’m just surprised to see you.” How the hell did the Kommissar even know where she lived?

Luisa remained grim, her fingers laced together tightly. “I…am here about Pieter.”

Beca stilled and horror crept over her. Before she even blinked, words began to pour from her mouth. “If you’re here to kick my ass, let me just make something very clear: Pieter never said anything about you two being an item. I wasn’t trying to start something. Honestly, I don’t know how you even found out. It was just going to be that one time. Look, we’re both adults. I—” 

“ _Hör auf damit_!” Luisa barked, halting any further babbling. She wasted no time in ushering Beca to the couch. “I need you to be quiet. It is very hard to tell you this and I am not sure where to start…” The blonde perched on the side of the couch. Although her expression was unreadable, her icy blue eyes were filled with emotion as she attempted to stem the flow of sadness that burned through her body. 

Watching a single tear drip down the Kommissar’s cheek was the most frightening thing Beca had ever seen. “Shit!” Beca reached over and grabbed a box of tissues; she pulled out several and handed them over. “What happened?”  

“Pieter was in a car accident last week.” The tears fell thicker now. “He…he…did not survive.” All the preparation Luisa had done to hold herself together went flying out the window and she was overwhelmed by her grief. 

Beca had no idea what to do. She didn’t have any right but the sadness clogged her throat nonetheless. She had known Pieter only a few short months and they’d only spoken a handful of times while competing or preparing for the Worlds. Yes, they had one amazing night of sex and he’d been incredibly supportive of her, but it didn’t mean she was as close to him as Luisa was. “I’m so sorry,” Beca whispered. “He was an amazing guy.” Luisa’s harsh sobs were starting to wane now and Beca felt the need to offer her something for comfort. “Would you like some water? Or maybe something stronger?” 

“Tea, if you have it,” Luisa replied hoarsely.

“I’ll be right back.” Beca hurried into the kitchen. There had to be tea around here  _somewhere_. Her stepmother had gone through a huge oolong phase and Beca was willing to bet there was some left over; if not, she was pretty sure someone had ordered Chinese food in the last couple weeks. Their local place usually threw in a couple teabags with their soy sauce packets. Fumbling with the teakettle, Beca very nearly dropped it onto the floor. It took her a moment to realize she was shaking. 

“Tiny Maus, _sit_. I will make the tea.” It wasn’t a question. Luisa grabbed the kettle from her hand and filled it up at the sink. She looked very natural bustling around the kitchen. Having something to do was actually helping her rein in the emotion she was feeling. By the time the water boiled, Luisa was back to her old self. “I did not mean to ‘lose my cool’, as the Americans say.” She swallowed past the lump in her throat. 

Wrapping her hands tightly around her teacup, Beca finally found the courage to speak. “I know you’ve travelled a long way to tell me about Pieter. And I’m very grateful…” Grateful was hardly the right word but she’d already said it and she couldn’t take it back. “I would probably never have known otherwise. I just…I’m wondering _why_.”

“I am not sure what Pieter told you of his family…” Luisa reached into her bag and pulled out a familiar black cell phone.

“I know his mother died when he was a kid,” Beca offered. “I don’t know much more than that.”

Luisa took a sip of tea to steady her nerves. “Pieter’s father, Hans, is a composer. Very well known in Deutschland and throughout the world. He does the, how you say, jingles for commercials? He made the music for Yum Yum Cat Treats.” Before she could even stop to think, the catchy tune flowed over her lips. “You know it, ja?” 

Beca was overtaken for a moment, lost in the ethereal quality of Luisa’s voice. As usual, being in the same room as this beautiful woman flustered her to no end. “Yeah, I’ve heard it before,” She stuttered and began to chew her bottom lip. “I still don’t understand. Why are you telling me all this?”  

Inclining her head slightly, Luisa tightened her posture. “I do not know how to put this delicately so…I will simply show you.” She opened up the phone and set it on the counter. There were easily a hundred pictures on the phone. Some were of the World Championships and DSM rehearsals…but at least half of them were Pieter and Beca goofing off at the cafe, talking, kissing, and the very last picture was of the two of them cuddled in bed.

“Oh no,” Beca groaned. “I told Pieter to delete that one!” Her gaze snapped upward. “Is his father angry?”

“On the contrary,” Luisa replied coolly. “He very much wishes to meet the woman his son loved.”

Beca breathed. “You and I know both know Pieter didn’t love me. We had  _one_  night—”

Luisa went from mourning to militant in the blink of an eye. Her palm cracked against the counter, causing Beca to jump. “Listen close, Tiny Maus, Hans Kramer lost his wife and now his son. He feels he has neglected the only family he had. The thing he desires to have is achance to meet the woman his son cared for.” She softened only slightly. “You are many things but I know you are not selfish. You will not deny a father mourning his son. You must come to Deutschland…”

Beca’s cheeks flushed hot. “Even if I could, I  _barely_  knew Pieter. Hans is going figure out very quickly that I know jack-all about his son!” Her stomach was churning again, harder this time, and her vision was starting to swim. “Why doesn’t he just spend time with  _you_? You knew Pieter better than anyone. He told me how close you were. Couldn’t you pretend it was you who loved him all along?”

“Not possible,” Luisa stated. 

“Why?”

“Hans is well aware of my sexual preference.” Luisa didn’t bat an eye. “He knows Pieter and I were never lovers.”  

Beca felt as if she’d been punched in the gut. “Oh…” The tea was giving her such intense heartburn it felt like her throat was on fire. If there were anything in her stomach to throw up, she would have. Usually she could ignore the nausea until it went away…but this time, she gagged. Staggering over to the sink, Beca could no longer control herself. The retching lasted only a minute before she drew in a ragged breath. Luisa’s hands slid over her back, rubbing gently. As much as Beca wanted to deny it, the gentle massage really helped. When she had her bearings back, Beca turned to face Luisa head on. “I’m sorry…”

“You are unwell?” Luisa looked genuinely concerned. She pressed a hand to Beca’s forehead and hummed. “I do not detect a fever.”

“I’m putting in crazy hours at the recording studio. I’m not sleeping well, my eating habits are crap…hell, I’m so stressed out I haven’t even gotten my period in two months.” Beca wasn’t even sure why she mentioned that. It just sort of tumbled out. The Kommissar had that effect on her…

Luisa was not amused. “You are aware this is all a symptom of _Schwangerschaft_?”

Beca furrowed her eyebrows. “What’s  _schwang_ …um… _schoen_ …what was it again?” 

The more flustered Luisa became, the less she could form coherent thoughts in English. She had descended into rapid-fire cursing in German before finally blurting out the only word she could think of, “Your baby!”  

It took a moment to ascertain Luisa’s meaning but once she did, Beca blanched.  “You think I’m  _pregnant_? That’s impossible!” 

_Was it though?_

It wasn’t as if Beca had been particularly sexually active before the World Championships. She almost never slept with Jesse anymore and all of her free time was either spent at the recording studio or at Bella rehearsals. She hadn’t had time to visit the gynecologist and had simply let her birth control prescription lapse. The pill always made her moody and bloated… besides, who needed birth control when you weren’t having sex anyway? 

Time ground to a screeching halt. The room was spinning again. “I need to sit down.” Beca choked out.

More bitter curses exploded from Luisa’s mouth; cussing in German was even angrier and more forceful than English, by far. The Kommissar managed to get Beca onto the couch and rifled through the fridge until she found a bottle of water. “Deep breaths,  _Maus_ …in and out,” She urged. Luisa waited until Beca’s color started to return before she spoke again. “You did not think to notice you could be pregnant?”

Beca sipped the cool water and kept her eyes cast down. “I’ve honestly been too busy to even think about it. Pieter and I…” Hadn’t even thought about a condom. They were both buzzed and riding high on their desire for one another. In that moment they felt invincible and, clearly, weren’t thinking about the consequences. “Just because I’m late and moody and gaining weight in my boobs doesn’t mean I’m pregnant, okay? It could just be stress!” The explanation sounded hollow even to her own ears. “I’ll take a test…”

“Tests can be wrong,” Luisa replied curtly. “We will see a doctor.” Whipping out her cellphone, she dialed a few numbers and within twenty minutes had an appointment. “Doctor Kübler has made quite a name for herself as a surgeon and thankfully is close by. I trust her implicitly.”

The very thought of this made Beca feel shaky. “Look, I don’t even like going to the doctor when I have to...but a  _surgeon_? I need a lady doctor.” 

“Svenya _is_ a lady doctor,” Luisa soothed. “She has completed her rotation in obstetrics and is more than qualified to determine if you are with child. Certainly her specialty is fixing ugly faces, but she is a doctor nonetheless.” There was a short pause. Luisa gathered up all the strength she had to ask the question that had been nagging her since she found out Beca might be pregnant: “The baby is Pieter’s, is it not?”

Beca felt her heart seize. “If—and that’s a  _very_  big if—I am knocked up then yes, it’s Pieter’s.” She was suddenly even more acutely aware of the fact that she might be carrying the last little piece of Pieter inside of her…and as badly as she wanted to protest going to the hospital to get worked up, Beca realized there was more at stake. It wasn’t about her fear of doctors and needles and tests, it was about peace of mind. “Come on, let’s get going. We don’t want to keep Dr. Keebler waiting.”

“Kübler,” Luisa corrected. 

“Whatever…” Beca muttered. She grabbed a jacket from the closet and tossed it on over wrinkled clothes. When she went for her keys, Luisa stopped her. 

“You cannot drive, Feisty Maus. You are dizzy and weak. Come,” She demanded. “My car is out front.” 

It wasn’t surprising that Luisa had rented a Volkswagen; the little Jetta was souped up and had every feature known to man. Beca inhaled deeply as she buckled herself in the front seat. The scent of new car and cinnamon was the perfect combination to settle her stomach. It took a little maneuvering to input the address into the on-board navigation system, since Luisa had it set in German, but they were on their way a few minutes later. 

Emory University Hospital was a twenty-minute drive from the house. Luisa didn’t feel the need to fill the silence and Beca was grateful for that, she wasn’t sure exactly what she could say right now. It felt like the middle of the night given that Beca had gone to sleep shortly after noon and managed to sleep until five. It was still fairly bright outside. There were people heading home on their commute and she’d even seen a school bus carrying some football players get off at the Barden exit. Time seemed to be moving all wrong lately…

When they pulled onto the hospital campus, Luisa found a parking space. “Come,” She demanded, ushering Beca through the lobby. Following the directions she’d been given, they boarded the elevator to the third floor and were soon admitted into private offices reserved for attending physicians and their staff. 

Dr. Svenya Kübler was nothing like Beca expected. The woman was taller than Luisa by almost a head without the four-inch heels, which seemed impossible. Beca had to stare straight up to look into Svenya’s soft green eyes; she had a kind face and the dirty blonde hair curling gently over her shoulders that made her seem warm and approachable.

Luisa stepped forward, kissing Svenya gently on the cheek. “My apologies for the short notice of our visit.”

“It is no trouble,” Svenya smiled cordially.

A hush fell over the room. Beca watched Luisa carefully; it was obviousshe was struggling with the loss of her best friend. Having something to focus on was helping her stay in control…unfortunately, that _thing_ was Beca and the baby she might or might not be carrying. “So…” Beca cleared her throat nervously. 

“Come this way, please. There is a gown in the closet. You may leave your shirt on, if you wish, but take everything off below your waist.” Svenya had borrowed the keys to the obstetrical office, which gave her access to a portable ultrasound and an examination table with stirrups.

Luisa waited outside while Beca got changed. Svenya tied her dark hair up in a tight bun to keep it out of her face before she set about scrubbing her hands. “I am so sorry to hear about Pieter,” She offered. “If there is anything you need, please do not hesitate to ask.” 

“The only thing I need is to know if this American carries his child.” The words came out colder than she intended, but Luisa would not apologize. She was laser focused. When Svenya entered the room, Luisa followed without question and stood staring at Beca. 

The tension was thick enough to cut with a knife as the doctor looked between the two of them. “Ms. Mitchell, it is okay if Luisa stays?”  

Beca considered saying no. The thought of the Kommissar staying for a gynecological workup was the stuff of nightmares…then again, she thought about Pieter and how important this was to Luisa. “As long as you stay above the belt, sure…” Beca watched Luisa try to understand and the confusion that flickered over her face was slightly amusing. “Stand up by my head,” She clarified. “I don’t need any more strangers staring at my business. This is humiliating enough as it is.” 

Luisa didn’t argue. She moved to Beca’s side, facing Svenya as she worked. She kept her mouth shut as the doctor delved into Beca’s medical history. Thankfully the tiny Bella was well—with the exception of her recent nausea, dizzy spells, and weakness, had never experienced any significant health-related issues. When they began to get into Beca’s sexual history, Luisa was fascinated that the she could count the men she’d slept with on one hand—and that included Pieter. Luisa pegged the outspoken American as a woman who had partaken of more than a handful of men.  

Svenya was scribbling away on a manila chart. Beca had never felt more exposed. “I’m sure this is all important stuff but…can we just get to the main event, please? I’m starting to freak out.” The shock was wearing off now and Beca’s heart was beginning to race. A cold sweat broke out over her upper lip and she prayed she wouldn’t pass out.

“Lay back,” The doctor urged. Svenya washed her hands again before sliding on a pair of gloves. “We could spend more time with a more thorough internal exam, however I feel as if we would be better suited simply doing an ultrasound for confirmation.” Since nobody objected, she clicked the machine on and applied the gel to the wand.

Movies and television hardly prepared Beca for what came next. She was expecting the woman to place a wand on her abdomen…what she got was quite a shock. “Oh! That’s going  _inside_ …” Beca tensed, her discomfort growing exponentially. She reached to grab the side of the table but found Luisa’s arm instead.  

“Breathe,” Svenya paused to glance up at her. “This will not hurt but you must relax.” 

Luisa was entirely out of her element. She stared at Beca’s nails currently digging into the flesh of her arm. Instinctively, she reached out and pried the hand off. Instead, she curled her fingers into Beca’s and held tight. “You will be fine, Feisty Maus. Hold tight.”

Beca squeezed Luisa’s hand tighter, closing her eyes to block everything else out in the room. It wasn’t until soft humming reached her ears that she finally relaxed. It wasn’t a song she was familiar with, but it was soft and comforting—like a lullaby a mother would sing to her child. After a minute, Beca opened her eyes again to find Svenya and Luisa both staring at her. Without warning, the sound was turned up and a soft whooshing filled the air.  

“The results here are very clear,” Svenya gently explained. “You are pregnant. Judging from the size of the fetus and the heart rate, I would say approximately nine weeks. Maybe closer to ten. I will refer you to a doctor who specializes in obstetrics. In the meantime, make sure you are getting plenty of rest and eating well. I will recommend a prenatal vitamin.” 

“Is she able to be on a plane?” Luisa interrupted. 

Svenya looked up, “I do not see a reason why not. Beca is young and healthy. Still, I defer to the specialist. You should start with an obstetrician as soon as possible. I will give your file to you, including the pictures of the ultrasound which you may keep.” She stood up, resting a hand on Beca’s shoulder. “ _Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum freudigen Ereignis._ ”

It didn’t take a linguistic genius to figure out the doctor was congratulating her. Beca wasn’t sure how to feel about that. The only thing she was sure of was that she felt like throwing up all over Luisa’s stilettos and then curling up in a ball until this problem took care of itself. Of course there were options…but Beca couldn’t stomach the thought of that right now. 

Luisa and Beca walked back out to the car in silence. The trip home was even more intense than on the way to the hospital. When they got back to the house, Beca’s father and stepmother were both home. Beca leaned back in the seat, staring down the street toward where the sun was dipping low in the sky. Luisa was clearly working her way up to saying something. There was a wild look in her eye that signaled Beca to keep quiet. A minute passed…then five…and Beca glanced over to find Luisa buried in her phone. “What are you doing?” 

“Confirming our flight for tomorrow,” Luisa replied curtly.

Annoyance flared inside of her. “I never said I was going to Germany,” Beca scoffed. “I have a job. I have a life here. I can’t just pick up whenever I want!” 

“Pieter’s child is inside you. You cannot stay here and deny his father the right to know you and his  _Enkelkind_.” Luisa’s teeth were gritted. “How do you think you can raise a baby alone? You will work yourself to death in a job you hate to put food in the mouth and clothes on the back.” Her accent was getting thicker with every passing moment. “Hans has much money. He could take care of you.”

Beca shifted uncomfortably. “I don’t need to be taken care of.”

Luisa snorted. “Your job is working so hard that you did not realize you were pregnant?” She shook her head. “Who will watch the baby when you are away for many hours. You will throw him with a nanny you can afford, not knowing if she is any good for the baby.” She tightened her fist around the steering wheel. “Even if you do nothing more, this is Pieter’s child too and his father should know it. It is the only part of him left!” 

“Jesus Christ, calm down!” Beca cried. “I’ll go, alright? For  _one_  week!” It was time she planned to spend at the studio while her boss was away. She could swing it, just this once. “Okay?” 

“Okay,” Luisa parroted curtly. Her expression was blank again, as if she’d never been upset in the first place. It was eerie. “Our flight is at eight. We will need to be there for six. I will pick you up at five. Make sure you are ready to go.”

Beca nodded. “Fine. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Stepping out of the car, she walked up the brick path. She heard Luisa pull away as the front door opened. Without saying a word to her father, Beca went upstairs to wash the remnants of this nightmare away. As she stared at her reflection in the mirror, she felt as if she’d aged twenty years in the span of this one day. Everything she thought she knew was turned on its ear. The only thing left to do was start packing…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post these chapters both in the same day because they are such an integral setup for the rest of the story. I hope ya'll are enjoying! Please review!!


	3. Chapter 3

Beca had worked late into the evening sending out emails to explain there had been a death in the family and she had to attend the funeral overseas. It wasn’t actually a lie, she supposed. Pieter’s blood ran in her veins now. If that didn’t constitute ‘ _family’_ , she wasn’t sure what did. With the boss out of town, nobody seemed to care if she went away for a week. 

Even though Beca ached to crawl into bed, she found herself compulsively going through her closet. Making a bad impression on the only family Pieter had left made her feel sick to her stomach. She needed to look presentable…and the gold sequined jacket from Nationals 2012 was not going to cut it. After several hours, and a few dozen tears later, Beca had come up with a pack list: black slacks she’d purchased for work, two sweaters, a skirt, five pairs of leggings, and her favorite pair of jeans. She would wear her favorite Converse on the plane but she tossed some simple high heels and her patent leather Mary Janes in case they went out anywhere. Pajamas, underwear, the only non-sport bra she could still squeeze into, and several tank tops were packed next. Everything else would need to get packed after she finished getting ready tomorrow. 

By the time the alarm went off the next morning, Beca was resigned to her fate. She showered and tossed the rest of her toiletries in her suitcase. As usual, she went nowhere without her laptop and that was gingerly settled into its case; the carrier was double zipped and carefully insulated so it wouldn’t get knocked around. Her passport, all the Krones she had left over to exchange at the airport, and her TracFone were placed into a small purse she could access easily. 

It was still pitch black outside when the Kommisar pulled up in front of the house. Headlights streamed through the window, bathing the foyer with light. Beca tossed a jacket over her hoodie, yoga pants, and tank top would easily get her through the metal detectors awaiting her. She was mentally and physically prepared…

The moment Beca stepped outside the door, the Kommissar was in her face. “You will not carry this heavy bag in your delicate state,” Luisa commanded. “Bring yourself to the car. I will take care of this.” 

Beca narrowly avoided rolling her eyes. If the woman wanted to tote her bags across two continents, who was she to argue? The lack of sleep was starting to get to her and Beca shifted when Luisa got back into the car. “Can we please stop at Starbucks on the way to the airport?”

“Coffee stunts growth and you are tiny as it is. I will not have you shrinking Pieter’s child in utero.” Luisa replied coldly. “You are very welcome to have tea which you may pick up at the airport.”

“I should’ve known you’d be a Nazi about caffeine,” Beca muttered.

Luisa glared. “There are no definitive studies that caffeine harms the unborn. However, I will not take chances. You may have one cup of tea per day and I will watch closely.”

Beca stared out the window. There was no room for argument and she wasn’t in the mood to start something this early in the morning.

Before she could even blink they were dropping off the car at the rental place and shuttling to their terminal. As a German national, Luisa had to get into a separate line at for security. The aforementioned metal detectors were hardly the worst of the experience. Beca was patted down, her bag rifled through, and they threw away the bottle of water she’d packed because she’d taken a sip out of it. She felt slightly violated when she met up with Luisa at the bottom of the escalator.

Their flight wasn’t until eight so they had some time to kill before boarding. Beca started looking for a place she could plug in her laptop when Luisa opened up the door to a private area. Beca tensed, “We can’t go in there. That’s the waiting area for first class passengers!” 

A derisive chuckle passed Luisa’s lips, “We are in first class, darling. It is the only way to fly.” The lounge overlooked the entire terminal. Comfy chairs were grouped together and there were plenty of plugs to be found. Everything in the room was designed for comfort and serenity. Once they found a comfy spot, Luisa turned to Beca. “Would you like something to eat or drink?” She offered. 

Glancing at the well-stocked counter, Beca debated her options. “How about a bagel and some of that strawberry milk in the case? I haven’t had it in years but it looks really good.” Reaching into her wallet, she grabbed a twenty. “How much do I owe you?”

Luisa stared at her, hard. “It is free, Tiny Maus. Have you not flown first class before?” 

“Nope, it’s always been coach for me,” Beca admitted. “You really get all this stuff for free? That’s _awesome_.” She didn’t wait to be told twice. Beca headed to the counter and grabbed the strawberry milk she was craving. A banana and a bagel seemed like a good breakfast, but she tossed a bottle of water and couple of snacks into her bag for later. “This is pretty sweet.” 

There was something adorable about watching Beca bustle around the room. Luisa had become used the perks of first class travel a long time ago; it was second nature now. “DSM flies first class wherever we go. It is a nice way to travel.” She took an orange for herself and peeled it slowly. “I am glad to see you eating something relatively healthy. _Die milch_ is good for the baby.”

“Yeah, I guess it is.” Beca hadn’t even thought about that. The saccharine strawberry mixed with the creaminess of milk was very appealing. She drank the entire bottle in a few minutes, licking the remnants from her lip. “I think this is my first official pregnancy craving. That’s crazy…” 

It was indeed. Luisa popped a slice of orange into her mouth and chewed thoughtfully. This was the first of many changes to come for Beca. Outside, the sun was just starting to peek over the horizon and it filled the airport with an amazing red glow. Pieter always loved this time of day…his favorite pastime was staying out until sunrise. They’d spent more than a few nights huddled on a park bench in Düsseldorf under a blanket, watching the sky change colors. Luisa felt her throat tighten and she turned to face Beca again. “May I ask you something?” 

Pausing mid-chew, Beca swallowed the bite of banana in her mouth. “Sure, I guess…” =

“Why did you sleep with Pieter?” 

“Oh we’re going there…” Beca hesitated. “Okay then.” Straightening her posture, she cleared her throat to release the tension there. “It really just kind of happened. There was too much going on at the Worlds after party for me. I was overwhelmed so I came back to my hotel intending on going straight to sleep. With everything going on before the competition, I didn’t end up eating and I was staving. I ended up going out for some food. Pieter was there and one thing led to another...I didn’t expect him to be so nice.” 

Luisa tightened her grip on her bottled water. “Pieter was one of the kindest men I have met in my entire life. He was not the brightest of crayons, as you say, but he made up for that in his way with people.” She cast her eyes down. “We fought after the competition and he stormed off. I regret now everything I said…”

Beca furrowed her eyebrows. “He didn’t mention you two fought. In fact, he had nothing but nice things to say about you.” She found herself concerned at the look on the Kommissar’s face. Beca nervously picked at the label on her water bottle. “Look, I don’t want you thinking I somehow meant more to Pieter just because we fell into bed together. You were his best friend, Luisa. He had the upmost respect and admiration for you. I was a one night stand.” 

For some reason, Beca’s words made Luisa feel better. “There is something I wish for you to know as well. Pieter was not a careless man. I only knew a few girls he chose to take into bed.” She shrugged noncommittally. “He must have seen something special in you, Feisty Maus.” A smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

Instinctively, Beca smiled back. The fact that Pieter wasn’t a womanizing cad softened the blow of her unexpected pregnancy just slightly. The crackling voice overhead announced that Flight 1141 was now boarding. Beca’s stomach twisted nervously. “Well, that’s us…” If it wasn’t for Luisa’s firm hand resting against her elbow, she might not have had the confidence to actually get on the plane.

First class was literally the greatest thing Beca had ever experienced. She snuggled in the massive seat with a warm a blanket and magazines that didn’t look like someone had just used them as tissues. As they got situated and the plane took off, Beca found herself oddly excited. She’d never been to Germany before and the prospect of seeing it with a native was exhilarating. Instead of napping during the first leg of the journey, she found herself engrossed in the movie; it was some stupid rom-com about a woman in search of love. It wasn’t Beca’s usual type of movie, but she was enjoying it nonetheless.

It wasn’t until her bladder started to ache that Beca actually looked over at her travel companion. Luisa was passed out cold and her body entirely relaxed. Butterflies erupted in Beca’s core at the sight of the Kommissar softly illuminated by lowlight of the cabin. Beca couldn’t deny there was something inherently sexy about Luisa; it made her stop and think. Honestly, she had never been attracted to another woman like this. Beca could appreciate a pretty girl on TV. She also readily admitted that her friends were all hot in their own way…but that didn’t mean she wanted to do anything more than look. Beca wanted to _touch_ the Kommissar. She had to clench her fist to keep herself from doing just that. 

Easing off the seatbelt, Beca inched her way toward the aisle. As much leg room as they had, she still had to half-climb over the sleeping German. That didn’t go quite as planned…the moment she was poised to slip past Luisa, the guy in front of her put his seat back and she started to lose her balance. A sharp of intake of breath passed Beca’s lips as she tried to regain her footing. A strong pair of hands wrapped around her waist, steadying her. Electricity crackled in Beca’s blood and gooseflesh erupted over every inch of her body. Her cheeks flushed red. Damn it! Why did the Kommissar fluster her so? Beca tried in vain to keep it cool, but the odds were not in her favor. “I um…I have to to piss like a racehorse.” 

It took all the strength Beca had in her body to ignore the desire pumping through her. She disentangled herself from Luisa’s grasp and practically fled to the bathroom. Closing the accordion door behind her with far more force than was necessary, she clicked the lock and buried her face in her hands. It wasn’t at all mature but Beca spent several hid in the bathroom for several minutes longer than it took to do her business. Persistent knocking eventually forced her to vacate the latrine. When Beca opened the door, she came face to face with the Kommissar.

“Are you alright? You have spent much time in there,” Luisa looked extremely concerned. “I have ordered you a ginger ale. I heard it is good for settling the stomach.” Following Beca back to their seats, she took extra care to ensure she was comfortable.

Beca realized suddenly that Luisa had no idea what was going on her head. Luisa couldn’t know the sexual confusion this whole thing was causing her. Beca tried to write it off as hormones and it work, for now. “I’m fine. I swear.” Luisa didn’t look convinced; she didn’t fall asleep again on the trip again, even though Beca dozed after they served a midmorning meal.

They touched down in Berlin four hours later and Beca awoke refreshed. The minute they got through the terminal, a horde of DSM members descended on them. Three assigned to obtaining their luggage, while two more escorted Beca and the Kommissar to the waiting car. Beca offered up gentle smiles but got nothing in return. Only the organization’s top beat boxer gave her anything more than deadpan. He opened up the door to the limousine and silently offered to hold her bag while she climbed in. “I’ve got it, but thanks.” Beca smiled and he inclined his head in response.

The Kommissar was back in full force. She barked orders in German and rallied her troops to do exactly what she needed to be done. Beca stayed quiet. When Luisa slipped into the car, she folded her hands. “I am sure you wish to freshen up and change your clothes. Take some time to rest. I have arranged brunch with Hans for tomorrow. This is acceptable to you?" 

“Whatever you think is best, I’m totally fine with. You know him better than I do.” Beca’s nerves were back and she pressed her hand to her belly to quell the butterflies there. The car wound down city streets; they passed large hotels and street corners dotted with hostels boasting American breakfast and free Wi-Fi. Beca cleared her throat. “Was I supposed to book a room or something?” She was suddenly worried 

“Of course not, Feisty Maus,” Luisa soothed. “You are my guest. There is plenty of room for you. No need to waste money on a hotel.” The limo whizzed out of the heart of the city toward the suburbs until they pulled up to a quaint white house nestled in a copse of trees. It was perfectly kept, from the yellow flowers in the window boxes to the ivy curling around the sides of the structure. It was two stories high, with a large balcony that extended out the back, overlooking a small vegetable garden.

When the Kommissar said she was taking Beca to her home, this isn’t what she pictured at all. Luisa’s preference for leather and mesh made Beca think they were heading to some sleek condominium or modern glass house; certainly she wasn’t expecting anything like this sweet bungalow. The front door was pink, for God’s sake! When they entered the house, Beca was assaulted by the smell of cinnamon. It was warm and inviting all around. “This place is _amazeballs_.” 

A smile ghosted over Luisa’s lips. “I am glad you approve.” Grasping the handle of Beca’s suitcase, she headed for the stairs. “Allow me to show you to your accommodations.” Although the suitcase was heavy, Luisa didn’t even break a sweat. They ascended the stairs and Luisa led Beca into a suite with a private bathroom. “I thought you would like this room but if you require a larger space—”

“No,” Beca interrupted. “This is perfect.” The room was painted a cool shade of green that created a contrast against the white furniture and matching duvet cover. Before she could stop herself, Beca picked up a picture that was sitting on the dresser. Photographs of Pieter and Luisa were interspersed with paintings that were clearly antiques. She opened up a drawer, her fingertips sliding over warm fabric. It occurred to her that these clothes didn’t smell like cinnamon…but the scent was hauntingly familiar. Beca tensed. “Was this Pieter’s room?”

The Kommissar tensed. “Is this a problem?” It was surreal having the feisty Bella in her home, exploring the items that once belonged to the father of her child. She hadn’t considered the possibility that this could be an uncomfortable situation for Beca.

It hadn’t occurred to Beca that she wouldn’t ever see Pieter again...until now. She pulled a t-shirt out of the drawer, bringing it up inhale the scent of his soap and cologne mingling in the fabric. Tears burned in her eyes. “I’m sorry…” Beca’s grief threatened to overwhelm her and she didn’t want anyone to see it. “I’m just really tired.” 

Luisa nodded curtly. Seeing the tears in Beca’s eyes burned in her soul. She clenched her teeth so hard that her jaw ached. She wished Beca would reach out…it would make it so much easier on her. That was not the case.  “Please let me know if there is anything you need.” Luisa offered. Beca just nodded and Luisa turned on her heel. She fled the room, allowing them the space they both desperately needed. 

Once the door was firmly closed, Beca stared at her reflection in the full-length mirror resting in the corner. It was finally dawning on her: this baby was never going to know what his father’s voice sounded like or hug him tightly or make him a Father’s Day card. Sooner or later, everything Beca ever knew about Pieter would fade away. How could she ever tell her child what his father was like when _she_ didn’t even know? Sobs wracked her body until she was sick with it. The retching was almost a relief, since the physical pain took her mind off the emotional anguish. At some point, Luisa slipped into the bathroom and sat on the edge of the tub. Gently, she rubbed Beca’s back until she’d purged the last of the chicken masala they’d served on the plane. The blonde spoke softly in native tongue. Beca assumed she was trying to be comforting. German was hardly a soothing language but she appreciated the effort nonetheless.

Once the vomiting stopped, Luisa half-carried, half-dragged Beca to bed. She nimbly helped the tiny Bella change into one of Pieter’s shirts. Beca took a few sips of water before crawling under the duvet cover. Luisa tucked Beca in, placing an extra quilt at the foot of the bed in case she got cold during the night.

Luisa lingered in the doorway, peering at the young woman who carried Pieter’s child and she found her own tears resurfacing. The tragedy was not lost on her, no matter how hard she tried to be tough. Her mind wandered to Pieter in the hospital the day before he passed; although he was not conscious, she made him a promise that she would make sure his memory lived on and that she would be happy. Protecting this small American girl was the best way Luisa knew how to do that. Having Beca safe beneath her roof was the only reason she could sleep tonight…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loving your comments, guys. Please keep them coming. I want to know what you think! I have a bunch of this written, I'll post more as I'm seeing interest. Let me hear your voice! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

_“Fünf, sechs, sieben, acht!”_

The Kommissar’s voice filled every corner of the house and it startled Beca out of the best sleep she’d had in months. It took her a full minute to orient herself; this wasn’t her home and Luisa’s voice wasn’t a dream. Memories of the last forty-eight hours came flooding back all at once. Pieter was dead, Beca was pregnant with his child, and now she was in Germany. Everything was inside out and upside down. And to top it off, there seemed to be a herd of elephants downstairs… 

Beca slid from the bed and padded into the bathroom. She groaned at her own reflection; it looked as if she’d been beat up. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy from crying, her nose was red, her cheeks were flushed, and she looked like she’d been through the wringer. _Well, the post-apocalyptic look is really in right now,_ Beca thought to herself. At least she had that going for her.

After tying her hair into a messy bun, Beca rifled through her suitcase for something comfy to wear. She peeled off the yoga pants she travelled in and tugged on a pair of jeans. She considered changing out of Pieter’s shirt but decided against it. Wearing his clothes made her feel closer to him and she desperately needed that right now.

Tiptoeing downstairs, Beca followed the sound of the Kommissar’s voice. The first floor was oddly deserted. In the hazy morning light, Beca took a good long look around. The living room housed a small couch and wingback chair that looked like it was made for a queen; the focal point of the room was a large fireplace that was immaculately maintained. Turning the corner, she found a kitchen with a built-in breakfast nook that was stacked with papers. It was the only place in the entire house that wasn’t pristine and it made Beca feel more at ease.

On the opposite side of the house there was a more formal dining room and sitting area, which flowed out onto a large patio. Beca floated outside and let the soft dewy grass tickle her toes. Luisa’s vegetable garden was blooming: eggplant, peppers, tomatoes bearing the last fruits of summer, and pumpkins in the early stages of development were visible to the naked eye. There was also a large section of herbs and some leafy greens sticking up that she assumed were either carrots or onions. Flowers dotted the landscape and, Beca noted with amusement, a couple of garden gnomes striking silly poses near the rock wall. It was peaceful here and she felt at home…even though she knew she didn’t have a right to. 

Several more sharp commands dragged Beca from her silent reverie and she resumed her search for Luisa. This time, she noticed a door off the kitchen that was open just a crack. Easing down the stairs, Beca froze when she came face to face with Das Sound Machine in the middle of rehearsal. The dancing abruptly stopped, the singing dropped off, and if someone had scratched a record right now, Beca would’ve sworn she was in a bad comedy. Everyone was staring at her now. Beca turned to flee but Luisa blocked her path.

“I am sure you recall Beca Mitchell of the Barden Bellas?” Luisa’s expression remained blank as she addressed the group. This was awkward but it was hardly a travesty.

Beca wasn’t aware the Kommissar even knew her given name. Then, to hear her use it so casually was somewhat disorienting. Beca gave a small wave before forcing her hands back down to her sides. “I didn’t mean to interrupt,” She stuttered. “I’ll let you get back to work.” The moment Beca turned around, she realized every inch of the rehearsal space was covered in mirrors and her t-shirt had DSM’s logo emblazoned above Pieter’s name. There was no hiding who the garment had once belonged to… Whispers erupted amongst the group and Beca’s heart ached.

Luisa not immune to the grief of her teammates, nor was she blind to their confusion as to why Beca was here. Only a handful of them had known she was here, and only one knew the truth. It wasn’t the right time to have that conversation, though. For now, she stayed silent. “Take five minutes. Stretch. Hydrate. I expect perfection when we reconvene.” Beca hurried upstairs and Luisa was right behind her. There was something off and she needed to figure out what it was. “Is something wrong?”

Beca dragged in a shaky breath and rounded on Luisa. “You’re kidding me, right? I may as well have declared World War Three just now! They all hate me!” She frowned deeper. “I’m getting the impression not everybody knows about Pieter and I?”

Luisa folded her arms across her chest. “Your joke of war is in poor taste, Feisty Maus.” She didn’t anticipate it would be a conflict of interest having Beca here, even though her teammates were around all the time. It was true, only a handful of DSM knew about Beca and Pieter’s relationship; Luisa only shared it with those who were closest to him. The select few were the ones who met them at the airport. Of those five, only Bryan knew Beca was pregnant and that was simply because she’d called him to get an appointment with Svenya—who happened to be his sister. It didn’t seem fair to keep him in the dark about the outcome and Luisa desperately needed someone to know. She trusted him to keep quiet; her loyalty was well placed. “If you sense tension, it is only due to the loss we faced at the Worlds. You may take it as a compliment.”

Beca didn’t believe for one second that the animosity was due to beating DSM at Worlds. She shifted on her feet. “I’ll just stay out of the way.” It was futile to argue with the Kommissar.

DSM rehearsed nearly every with the exception of two weeks of the year the group would take a longer holiday; usually it was spent together, partying and tearing up the Berlin karaoke scene. It was unrealistic that Beca wouldn’t cross paths with the team on any given day. “If that suits you…” Luisa decided to let it rest for now. “Brunch with Hans is at ten o’clock. If you wish for something to eat before, help yourself to whatever you would like.” 

Beca nodded jerkily and fled to the kitchen before things got even more awkward. She helped herself to a handful of grapes and a bottle of water before returning to the safety of her bedroom. A long, hot shower hit the spot and she took extra time style her hair and apply tasteful makeup, so she wouldn’t look like a zombie. The man she was about to meet was the only family Pieter had left and she refused to screw it up. Beca debated her outfit for almost as long as she’d spent in the shower. Black slacks and a jacket were classier but she’d be more comfortable in the skirt and a sweater… With the hour ticking closer, Beca made a game-time decision to go with comfort over class. She slipped on her heels, then tucked her passport and wallet into her purse.

The Kommissar was waiting at the bottom of the staircase in an aquamarine dress that accentuated the color of her eyes. It was the first time Beca had seen her wear something that wasn’t black. It made Luisa seem more approachable, for sure. “Will I pass inspection?” Beca asked nervously, noticing the way Luisa was staring at her.

“Ja, Tiny Maus, you look quite lovely.” Luisa was sure she’d saw a blush creep over Beca’s cheeks and she hid her smile. “Let us go, I do not want to keep Hans waiting.” It was a solid twenty minute drive into the city and she pulled her car onto a side street. “We will walk from here,” She explained. The cafe was a short walk away and the fresh air was crisp and cool. 

Beca stopped short when the paused in front of the restaurant. “This place is called _Bastard_? Are you kidding me?” Talk about poor taste… Her heart began to pound and her palms were sweaty. “I don’t think I can do this.”

Luisa caught Beca’s arm and held tight. “You cannot run.” She looked directly into her eyes, connecting with her on a primal level as she spoke her piece. “You must be strong, Tiny Maus."

“Easy for you to say!” Beca fired back. “You have no idea what I’m going through. I _just_ found out I’m pregnant.” 

“Waiting will not make your situation any easier,” Luisa countered.

The dose of reality didn’t make Beca feel any better. If anything, it made her feel more defensive. “Don’t I deserve the opportunity come to terms with this before I tell a man I’ve never met about his grandchild?” Beca felt as if she was arguing with herself at this point. The rational part of her wanted to go in there and get this over with but the fear was holding her back. She covered her face with her hands. “God, I wish Pieter were here.”

Silence hung between the two women for quite some time until Luisa reached out. “You and I share this wish.” She rested her chin atop Beca’s head as she embraced her. It was not something she normally would have done, but it felt right. Having Beca in her arms made everything feel better for the moment. “If I could trade my life for his, I would do it in a second.” She gingerly brushed away the hair from Beca’s nape. “Sadly, all I can offer to you is that you will not be alone. I will not leave your side.” 

Beca wasn’t sure why her body relaxed. Perhaps it was because Luisa’s promise made her feel safe. She nodded, resting her head against the Kommissar’s shoulder for a moment. That’s all it was, though…just a moment.

“We must go, Feisty Maus.” Luisa said softly. Beca only nodded and straightened her spine. They entered the awkwardly named restaurant and met Hans at a private table off to the side of the restaurant. It occurred to Beca right off the bat that Hans looked like an older version of Pieter. They were both tall and possessed strong jawlines, there was also a slight crinkle to their eyes when they smiled.

“It’s nice to meet you, Mister Kramer. I’m Beca Mitchell.” She offered her hand and it was met with a vise-like grip that was tight enough to cause discomfort. When he let go, Beca narrowly avoided the urge to rub her wrist. Luisa took her seat between them and Beca was grateful for the buffer.

“Call me Hans.” Hans paused. “May I call you Beca?”

Beca visibly relaxed, “Yes, please.”

Although Pieter and Hans looked alike, they had very different demeanors. Hans folded his hands on the table and his expression was grimly set. “I am grateful you have travelled here. I wish I had known of your importance to my son when we laid him to rest. I would have made every effort to contact you…”

“Please, don’t apologize. Pieter and I are… _were_ … private people. We didn’t want people to know about us because technically we were rivals. It sounds stupid now but it seemed to matter at the time.” All of this felt like a lie…but the moisture building behind Beca’s eyes wasn’t fake. “I just can’t believe he’s gone.” 

Hans watched Beca with empathy in his eyes. Luisa remained eerily silent; it was deeply unfair that a man she grew up worshipping accepted Beca’s grief more than her own… She had to remind herself that none of this was Beca’s fault. The tiny Bella had no idea the trouble she’d find herself in after such an innocent encounter with Pieter. To ease the tension, Luisa signaled the waiter for a pot of tea and made sure they got bread and butter for the table.

Beca wasn’t sure what to say, but Hans took the lead. He regaled her with stories about what a handful Pieter had been as a child and the shenanigans he used to get up to. Throughout the conversation, Hans readily admitted he hadn’t been around as much, especially after his wife passed away; he had devoted himself to work instead of family. Beca’s thoughts strayed to her own child. She was overwhelmed just thinking about raising this baby on her own…thankfully, the waiter came by again and she could focus on something else other than her ever-growing fears.

Brunch was delicious. The bread was soft and baked fresh. The jam seemed to be local and Luisa helped Beca order a dish with eggs, goat cheese and honey that was to die for. Conversation was starting to wind down and the Kommissar was giving her the eye…Beca had put off the inevitable for long enough. “Hans, there’s something else I should tell you.” Beca swallowed and her hands twisted in her lip. “I really don’t know how to say it other than just coming out with it. So…here goes. I’m pregnant and Pieter’s the father.” 

Nobody moved. Luisa’s eyes were trained on Hans. Hans was staring straight at Beca. For a moment, it felt like time had stopped altogether. Beca could hear nothing but the thundering of blood in her ears; she kept glancing between Luisa and Hans in the hope that _someone_ would say _something_.

After several tense moments, Hans seemed to remember Luisa had been sitting there all along. His lips curled up in disgust as he addressed her in German. “You bring this American tart claiming she is carrying my son’s child weeks after his death? You can’t seriously believe this, Luisa! She is clearly after my money.” 

Luisa watched Beca’s face drain of blood. She replied German to spare Beca the gritty details. “She has no reason to lie. If you are unsure, there are ways to test these things. I, for one, trust her implicitly.” Luisa had formed an opinion of Beca shortly after meeting her and she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that the girl was trustworthy. The girl wore her heart on her sleeve. Hans continued to argue and Luisa felt a growing need to defend the Bella. “No!” She growled. “This woman has been through enough without your suspicions and anger. Believe what you wish, the evidence will speak for itself!”

It was extremely evident that the Kommissar was getting very angry and Hans didn’t look much happier. “Look,” Beca interrupted. “I don’t want anything from you. I just thought you should know.” Her hand instinctively slid over her belly, cradling the tiny life within her. “I really wish I’d have gotten the chance to tell Pieter but I can’t. So, I’m going to have to tell you instead. Congratulations, Hans, you’re going to be a grandfather.” Without waiting for his response, Beca grabbed her purse from the back of her chair. She pulled a €20 from her wallet and threw it on the table as she stood up. “It was nice to meet you,” She added, tartly, before she turned and stormed out of the restaurant.

Beca was halfway around the corner when Luisa caught up to her. In three long strides, she was at her side and grasped her elbow gently. There weren’t any tears in Beca’s eyes now, only the simmering fire of anger. Beca whirled to face her, “Don’t even _think_ about trying to sugar coat just went down. I don’t need to be fluent in German to realize he was implying I’m some kind of gold digging whore, alright?” She stomped down the sidewalk. “I’ve never been so humiliated and I was standing right there when Fat Amy ripped her leotard in front of President Obama!”

Luisa sighed. “Tiny Maus—" 

Beca cut Luisa off brutally; she was not done ranting. “I don’t want anything from him, Luisa. I will figure it out! There are a lot of single parents out there without half the supports that I have. I have a degree, I have a job, and I have friends I can count on. I can raise this baby all on my own. So screw him!” Beca snarled. “And another thing—” 

“Beca!” 

Although Beca’s rage simmered on, Luisa’s use of her name made her halt dead in her tracks. “What?”

“The car is in the other direction,” Luisa frowned. Beca looked exhausted and she wanted to get her home. “You are right to feel upset. Hans did not take this well,” She began. “But it is of no consequence. You are right. You will not be alone.” She straightened her posture, nervousness starting to gnaw at the pit of her stomach. “I will be there for you any time you need me.”

The two of them cut down along the avenue, moving at a steady clip back to where Luisa had parked. Beca shifted uncomfortably as she climbed into the passenger seat. “You have a life of your own. You have DSM. Don’t worry about me. I’m a big girl, I can manage.”

“Pieter was my family,” Luisa replied hotly. “So, this child is my family as well. You are part of that, too. I will help you whether you like it or not.” Even if it meant giving up everything she had, Luisa would do it. Beca shouldn’t have to raise a baby on her own…especially not one that had Pieter’s blood in its veins.

The ride back to the house was deadly silent. Beca’s fingertips curled over her belly and she thought about the tiny little being inside of her. Yesterday, she wasn’t even sure she wanted to keep it, but now that she was being forced to fight, she realized just how badly she wanted to protect this child. It was a part of her and Pieter. She wouldn’t give that up for anything in the world.

Time seemed to crawl by until the two women arrived back at the house. Beca went straight upstairs. It felt so good to change back into her outfit from this morning. She slid on a pair of socks and sneakers. With everything that happened, and her breakfast sitting heavy in her stomach, she needed to get out of the house. “Hey, I’m going to take a walk and clear my head,” She announced. 

Luisa dove right into working the moment they got home. She was currently sitting at the table with sheet music spread out around her. “Would you like some company?” She glanced up from the arrangement she was currently working on.

“I need to be alone for a while, but thanks.” Thankfully, Luisa didn’t seem offended. Beca headed out the side door, winding down the lane until she came to the edge of a playground. At this time of day, the park was crawling with adorable children and their doting parents. Once again, her thoughts drifted to the flickering image of her child on the ultrasound screen. It was starting to become a habit, holding the little life inside of her in an attempt to shield him or her from the cruelty of the world around them. 

Beca hadn’t even spent a full day in Germany but she was already wiped out from the stress. The rush of emotion as the reality of Pieter’s death washed over her was incredibly intense. Meeting Hans, telling him she was pregnant, and realizing she really wanted this baby was enough to put her right over the edge. What scared Beca the most was that this baby was never going to know its father. She and Pieter had one perfect night. Other than that, Beca knew he was a dynamic performer, a lover of 90s hip-hop, and that he liked beets and beer. It wasn’t enough.

Dark clouds were starting to collect in the West, prompting families to start their journey home. Beca hurried back to the house before the rain started. She tracked the Kommissar down as soon as she walked in the door. “You said if there’s anything I need, I should ask you?” Beca licked her lips. “I need to know everything about Pieter: his favorite food, favorite color, his favorite hangouts…” She swallowed hard. “Someday, this kid is going to ask me about his dad and I need to know. Please, Luisa…”

Initially, Luisa had been slightly worried Beca wasn’t going to come back. She’d paced nervously and peered through the curtains no less than a hundred times over the last hour. When Beca returned with a mission, Luisa was glad to see some of her spunk returning. It also warmed her to her very core knowing that Beca was thinking about the future of her child. “I think that is a very good idea,” Luisa smiled. “Give me some time to put an itinerary together. We will start tomorrow. Tonight, I believe you should take things easy.”

“Sounds good to me.” Beca spent the rest of the afternoon checking emails, working on her music, and Skyping with Fat Amy. Beca wasn’t ready to reveal everything yet, but she mentioned Pieter had passed away and that she was in Germany. Fat Amy was surprisingly cool about everything and offered something akin to condolences before explaining that she needed to have sex with Bumper immediately. The normalcy of Fat Amy’s bizarre behavior was infinitely comforting.

Later that evening, Luisa made a ratatouille from the vegetables in her garden for a supper and Beca couldn’t get enough. She had three helpings before she was finally satisfied. Luisa seemed pleased, though Beca could never be sure with the Kommissar. Shortly after eight, she began to yawn and excused herself; extra sleep was exactly what she and the baby needed. Tomorrow was brand new day…Beca couldn’t wait to put this one behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am loving your comments so much. Please keep them coming!! They fuel my muse! Also, THANK YOU SO MUCH for the German tips. Meine Deutsch ist sehr nicht gut. I don't even know if that's 100% correct because I don't use a translator. I just speak enough German to get myself into trouble, but not enough to know how to get myself out. You guys are all awesome. I adore you <3 Can't wait to see your reactions! 
> 
> -Marina


	5. Chapter 5

It was still dark out when Beca felt the bed dip beside her. “Is something on fire?” She croaked; her voice was still thick with sleep. Although she couldn’t actually see Luisa—since she couldn’t pry her eyes open, Beca was certain she was smiling. It took her a full minute to stabilize. She sat all the way up and tried to ascertain what was going on. Beca pressed the heel of palms against her eye and tried to clear away the fuzziness from her brain.

“All is well, Feisty Maus,” Luisa soothed. “There is something I want to show you.” 

Beca rolled over and swung her legs over the side of the bed. In her groggy state, she hadn’t realized Luisa was standing right there. When she stood, their bodies were crushed together and momentum of the collision pushed Luisa back against the dresser. Suddenly, warning signals went off in Beca’s head…she was instantly aware of Luisa’s soft curves pressed against her body. Maybe it was the pregnancy hormones or perhaps a marked lack of human connection, but warmth spread through her belly and wrapped around her thighs. 

Slowly but surely Beca was adjusting to the darkness and she could see Luisa’s lips opened in surprise—or anticipation. Were it not for the baby sitting atop her bladder, Beca might’ve actually done something about the desire coursing in her veins. For a fetus the size of a fig, the little one was wreaking havoc on her body. “Just a minute,” she murmured. As she made a beeline for the bathroom, Beca could’ve sworn she felt Luisa’s hardened nipples brush against her arm. The temperature in the room was chilly…or perhaps it was something more…

Beca closed the bathroom door and mentally shook herself. She couldn’t let herself get caught up in the feelings Luisa dredged up. She was just confused right now. Beca had never considered herself a lesbian. Although she enjoyed making out with a couple girls in her day, it never progressed into anything. Then, Jesse had come along and swept her off her feet. For four years, she’d been wrapped up in him…until Pieter came along and opened her eyes. Beca enjoyed her wild night with the DSM co-captain but she had no delusions that they would have lived happily ever after—even if Pieter were here right now. Maybe, given the time, Beca would’ve come to realize she enjoyed the tender touch of a woman and the sweetness of being with someone who understood what she liked. But what did it matter anyway? Beca was pregnant…no one would want her now. 

When Beca reemerged, Luisa held out a fleece pullover. Her expression remained cold and unreadable. “Come with me.” 

It was a fairly short walk to the park, but Luisa kept having to stop and wait. The Bella’s legs were so much shorter than hers; Beca had to practically jog to keep up. A little ways down the road was an open park with football nets and benches overlooking the grassy plain. “We are here.” Luisa announced, motioning for Beca to take a seat.

Beca stared hard at the aforementioned bench. It had been painted red, though the lacquer was peeling all in many places. There was graffiti along the back and a boatload of gum stuck to the bottom…but she couldn’t find anything special about it at all. “This is what you dragged me out of bed at the asscrack of dawn to see?” 

Luisa hid her annoyance. She rested a hand on Beca’s shoulder and faced her in the other direction. There was just the barest hint of sunlight spilling over the edge of the horizon. The murky purplish haze of twilight was beginning to dissipate, bathing the world in a soft glow. Luisa settled herself down on the bench, crossing her legs as she turned her head up to the sky. “No, _this_ is what I wanted to show you.” 

The last stars were beginning to fade into the daylight. Orange and pink hues streaked across the sky. Beca plopped down beside Luisa, wrapping her arms around herself to conserve body heat. She was lost in the moment. As the sun rose higher into the sky, birds began to wake and dew settled over the grass. “It’s beautiful here,” Beca murmured softly.

A soft smile tugged at the corners of Luisa’s lips. “Pieter loved this time of day. Every morning he would get up, go for a run, and finish to watch the sun rise.” She glanced over at Beca. “For many years I wondered why he was obsessed but there is peace in this. The world is fresh and new. I understand now that he felt at one with nature during these quiet times.”

Emotion clogged Beca’s throat as she thought back to morning after Worlds. She wondered had Pieter had been watching dawn break while she slept beside him in bed? Would their child love the wee morning hours? A splash of moisture dampened Beca’s cheek and she thought, for a moment, it felt from the sky. It took her a moment to realize she was crying. “Not again,” She groaned.

Luisa wrapped an arm tightly around Beca’s shoulders. “I did not mean to upset you, Tiny Maus.” She brushed a strand of auburn hair behind Beca’s ear. “I should not have been so careless. Let us return home.”

Luisa moved to stand but Beca caught her wrist. “No, I’m okay. Seriously.” She wiped the tears with the back of her sleeve. “I _want_ to be here. I meant what I said, Luisa, I need to know Pieter the way you knew him…maybe that’s not possible, but I have to try.” Beca leaned back on the bench and swallowed past the lump in her throat. “I’m all over the place right now.  One part of me is excited about the baby but then I feel guilty about being happy when Pieter isn’t here. Then I get angry at him for dying and that makes me sad again. I want to blame all of this on my hormones but the truth is, I don’t know how to feel…”

It struck Luisa how easily Beca put her own thoughts into words. “I have been feeling the same way,” She admitted. “Every day has been difficult. I am violently angry at the drunk driver who claimed Pieter’s life…but I am also very happy you are here.” Shock registered on Beca’s face and Luisa frowned, “You are surprised?”

“Well yeah,” Beca admitted. “I know we didn’t exactly get off on the right foot.” It felt like eons ago since she first met Luisa. Beca stared down at her hands, wrapped in the sleeves of Pieter’s jacket, and shrugged. “After everything that’s happened, I wouldn’t blame you for hating me.”

Luisa’s eyebrows flew upward in response. “I do not know what gives you the impression I hate you, Beca.” She shook her head. “I have always admired your rebellious spirit. I believe you have a wonderful ear for music. Your dancing is…adequate. You are talented and that brings out my competitiveness but I do not look down upon you for the choices you have made. I think you are brave.”

Exhaling sharply, Beca leaned to rest her elbows on her knees. “I don’t feel very brave. I have no idea what the hell I’m doing and, honestly, that scares the shit out of me.” 

“You are frightened but you move forward anyway. _That_ is what makes you brave.” Luisa offered a comforting smile. The sun was rising more steadily now, filling the sky with radiance. Luisa and Beca sat there for a bit longer. It was getting closer to the time Luisa normally rose and a craving for caffeine crawled in her veins. Luisa glanced over at Beca and, wordlessly, they stood and headed for home.

When the house came back into view, Beca was surprised to see several cars in the driveway. Luisa didn’t look concerned and so she simply followed her lead. They headed in through the front door to find most of DSM lounging around the house. The smell of pastries and coffee wafting through the house made Beca’s stomach growl. She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, nerves swirling in her stomach as she looked for an exit point. 

Luisa greeted her teammates warmly. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Beca slinking toward the stairs and she followed after her. “I hope you will join us for _Frühstück_. On days of performance, we often come together to eat a meal and prepare for the day ahead. It was one of Pieter’s favorite traditions.”

“Oh…” Beca glanced around the room as if expecting someone to protest…but nobody seemed to have heard. “Yeah, just let me freshen up a bit. I’m kind of gross.” 

“Of course. Take your time, Tiny Maus.” Beca was hardly ‘gross’, Luisa thought to herself. She found the girl’s ruffled auburn hair, her puffy dark eyes, and the blush of her cheeks to be endlessly endearing. Coupled with the Bella’s inner strength and sense of humor, Luisa was having a hard time ignoring the growing attraction to this girl. It wasn’t right…Beca was carrying Pieter’s child. Clearly, this would always be a one-sided crush, and Luisa wouldn’t allow herself to get hurt. Not again. 

Breezing into the kitchen, Luisa grabbed the carafe from the table and poured herself a strong cup of tea. When she turned, she found herself face to face with DSM’s resident troublemaker and drama queen. Magda’s black hair was twisted so tightly in a bun that it pulled her cheeks upward. Luisa hoped to avoid the inevitable conflict and stepped to the side, but Magda blocked her. Annoyance began to simmer in Luisa’s veins, “Is there something you need?”

Conversation throughout the house died down and twenty sets of eyes turned to the watch. “Why is that girl here?” Magda snarled. “I noticed you toying with her at the auto show and the strange man’s party…that is harmless. But to bring her here! To let her sleep in Pieter’s room and carelessly use his things! It is not right!” She cried. 

Luisa was so taken aback that she momentarily rendered speechless. It was Bryan who stepped in. “You know nothing, Magda.” His dirty blonde hair was spiked up, accentuating the anger crackling in his cold blue eyes. He stood at Luisa’s back with his fists tightened at his side. 

“Why do you defend her? You were like a brother to Pieter. How can you stand to see this whore ruining his memory?” Magda’s outrage was reaching fevered pitch. “What would Pieter say if he was standing here now?”

“He would say it would benefit you to shut your filthy mouth!” Bryan hollered back at her. He was a head taller than Magda and tightly muscled. He was not a violent man but it took every ounce of strength in his body not to reach out and shake her until she rattled.

Magda was not backing down. “We are all still mourning and the woman who claims to be his best friend has her _whore_ living in!”

“It is for _him_ that Beca is here. She is—”

“ _Schnauze_!” Luisa cut both of them off, brutally. She set her teacup down with so much force that it shattered; she narrowly avoided cutting herself on the shards. “Enough of this foolishness!” 

Beca had just finished dressing when the ruckus downstairs drew her attention. She hurried downstairs and caught sight of Luisa arguing with and the dark haired girl Chloe had faced off against during the riff-off. She and Bryan were standing in a ring of DSM members and nobody looked happy. When she got close enough, the crowd parted and she got the impression this was no small tiff.  “What’d I miss?” It bothered Beca to see Luisa so upset. She had to do something.

Magda whirled around, her lips twisted into a sick grin. “Ah, there she is,” She folded her arms across her chest, “The little slut herself.”

Beca’s mouth twisted into a frown and she took a menacing step forward. “You want to say that again to my face?” The last few days she’d been feeling weepy and off center, but her anger returned in full force and rose like the tide

“I _am_ in your face.” Magda pushed Beca against her shoulders. 

The punch seemed to happen in slow motion as Beca reared back and cracked Magda across the face. Luisa’s heart seized as Magda righted herself and moved to retaliate. There was no hesitation at all when Luisa pushed Beca out of the way, absorbing the full weight of Magda’s blow.

Everyone in the room held their breath, waiting for Luisa to react. Terror built as the Kommissar straightened her posture and stared straight into Magda’s soul. The girl was sputtering apologies but it was of no consequence to Luisa. She did not say a single word as Magda fled in fear of her life…nor did not react when Bryan brought her a towel to mop up the blood that trickled from her nose. The DSM members dispersed throughout the house, giving their fearless leader a wide berth. 

Unfortunately, Beca’s annoyance didn’t wane. “I can handle myself, you know. I don’t need you stepping in to fight my battles! I’ve been dealing with mouthy bitches my whole life!” 

“It is not just you that you must defend, Beca.” Luisa was frighteningly calm. “How could I have lived with myself if you were harmed?” Or is the baby had been hurt? —was her unspoken fear. 

“Shit.” Beca deflated, her hand immediately seeking the flat plane of her belly. For a minute there, she’d almost forgotten. “You’re right. I can’t be going all ‘Rocky’ on stupid bitches anymore. I’m sorry.” Beca inched forward, grasping the towel from Luisa’s hand to ascertain the extent her injuries. Thankfully, the bleeding had already stopped but there was a purplish bruise forming beneath her eye. Beca chewed her bottom lip nervously. “If it helps, you look even more badass than usual…”

Despite the gravity of the situation, Luisa genuinely smiled. “I will be fine. It is hardly the worst I have had.”

Folding her arms over her chest, Beca furrowed her eyebrows. “I don’t understand why you didn’t just tell them the truth. It would’ve made things a little clearer. That bitch might still hate me but at least she’d understand.” 

“It is not my secret to share.” Luisa responded curtly, and that was the end of the conversation. 

After tossing the soiled towel into the laundry bin, Luisa washed her hands vigorously.  She focused on tidying up the shattered glass of the teacup she’d smashed and put the kettle on for a fresh pot of tea. Luisa was too raw right now to say everything she needed to and staying busy helped. Bryan moved into sync with her and carried pastries, liverwurst, soft boiled eggs, bread with jam and butter, and a large bowl of fruit onto the table.

When Luisa finally spoke it was to inform everyone that breakfast had been served. DSM took their usual seats around the table. Beca wasn’t exactly sure where to go…but she soon found the space that must have belonged from Pieter. It was across the table from the Kommissar. Bryan pulled out the chair for Beca, easing her into the vacant space. 

There were a few things Beca learned at breakfast. The first was that not all of Das Sound Machine’s members were from Germany. Open auditions were held once a year in Munich. Mathis and his wife, Freya, were from Brussels, Jack hailed from Glasgow, Kila and Marta had been born in Pretoria, and Xavier was strangely proud of his Calgary heritage. The second discovery Beca made during this meal was that she _loved_ liverwurst. Bryan put a piece on her plate and she hadn’t wanted to seem unwilling to try new things. One bite wouldn’t kill her, right? Once Beca had gotten a taste, she’d finished off the rest of the sausage by herself. 

Luisa picked at her fruit and the crusty bread she spread with butter and strawberry preserves. Beca was eating well, which softened her anger somewhat. The baby needed nutrients and the way the Bella was chowing down liverwurst; he would be getting good protein. Plus, she’d stayed away from the coffee even though it was being passed around often.

Beca noticed Luisa staring, but it didn’t bother her; she offered a gentle smile and continued conversing with Bryan. As the meal began to wind down, she took a sip of her water and steeled her nerves. Beca cleared her throat, “Could I have everyone’s attention?” The hostility was palpable, but she didn’t let it stop her. “I know there’s been some tension here. I was, at one time, a rival…but I’d really like if we could all move past that.” Beca dragged in a shaky breath, “I’m… _shit_ , this is harder than I thought it was going to be…”

“You do not need to do this.” Luisa rested her palms flat on the table. 

“Yeah, I do.” Beca didn’t feel right about keeping it quiet from the people who cared so much about Pieter. “I know you’re all wondering what the hell I’m doing here.” She was absolutely certain she heard someone whisper _‘or who you’re doing’_ , but she couldn’t figure out who it was. “Pieter and I…hooked up after Worlds and, long story short, I’m pregnant. I needed to come here and tell Pieter’s dad in person. Luisa gratefully offered to put me up during my stay.” Beca swallowed past her pride. “I just want the chance to know Pieter the way all of you did. I’ve got four days to do that and then I will be out of your hair.” 

Nobody said a word.

Beca decided it would be best to give the group a chance to process the information. She stood abruptly; she was a step away from the living room when she felt a gentle hand grasp her around the waist. Beca turned, finding herself wrapped in Bryan’s arms. Another body moved behind her, Freya rested her head against Beca’s shoulder. The next thing Beca knew, she was engulfed in the oddest group hug she’d ever experienced. In this moment, Beca swore she could feel Pieter’s presence.

It hadn’t escaped Beca’s notice how DSM remained clustered together on and off the stage; they were a very physical group by nature. Luisa lingered along the outer edges. It wasn’t as easy for her as the others…perhaps that’s why Pieter had always been at her side. He had always known she needed him close. He eased her fears and allowed her to be one with the group.

Beca inhaled deeply and flashed a watery smile around the room. “That went better than I thought it would.” It earned her a weak chuckle. “Does anyone want to see the ultrasound pictures?” The clamoring of voices was an overwhelming ‘yes’.

From that moment forward, Beca felt as if she was part of things. The concert wasn’t until later that evening, so DSM lounged in the sitting room. Luisa started a fire in the hearth. Freya braided Beca’s hair and pinned it away from her shoulders. Bryan and Kila were beat boxing in the corner, pausing every now and then to converse about possible songs they could perform at upcoming gigs. Das Sound Machine would be performing at Oktoberfest in a few weeks and it was one of their favorite gigs. Beca wished she could be there to cheer them on. Unfortunately, reality was waiting for her… 

Luisa was doing an excellent job of avoiding Beca. She snuck away to shower and change then took extra time to paint her nails. Seeing Beca so at ease among her friends made her happy…but Luisa knew better than to get attached. Beca said it herself: four days and she would be gone, back to America. Pieter’s child was going to be American. It was a strange concept. Luisa had no say any of it…and not having the power was a very big change for the Kommissar.

Sometime in the mid-afternoon, Luisa reappeared. Everyone, except for Beca, was decked out in leather and mesh. Eyeliner was being passed around and vocal warm-ups had begun. It was just another day. Just another performance. 

“Time to go,” Luisa announced. As she herded the group toward the door, she paused. “Are you coming Feisty Maus?” 

Beca leapt to her feet and was right behind them. She wasn’t sure the Kommissar would even want her around after the fight this afternoon. As they piled onto the tour bus, Beca and Luisa shared a smile. Beca felt a weight lift from her chest. Luisa would forgive her…that’s all she needed to know.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really, really like you guys...so you get 2 chapters in a weekend. Enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

The “performance” DSM had tonight was actually a sold-out venue in the heart of Berlin. Beca was awestruck by the screaming crowd and the diehard fans that showed up in force. The concert was dedicated to Pieter, of course. DSM did an arrangement of all his favorite songs: Coolio’s ‘Gangta’s Paradise’, R.E.M’s ‘Shiny Happy People’, and Crowded House’s ‘Don’t Dream its Over’. There wasn’t a dry eye in the house.

After the show, the whole crew went out to a hole-in-the-wall bar. It was obvious to Beca that they were frequent customers. Food and drinks were passed around the table. Laughter and conversation filled the air. Someone handed Beca a soda and she sniffed it several times. There was a greater than average chance that there was alcohol in this glass, even though she’d asked specifically for just a soda. Beca chewed her bottom lip. There was so much going on. Music pounded through Beca’s chest, disorienting her as she walked around the edge of the bar to get to the bottom of this.

“Excuse me!” Beca yelled over the music. “Does this have alcohol in it?” The bartender was staring at her like she’d grown an extra head before hollering back in German. Between the volume and her pretty crappy linguistic skills, Beca knew she wasn’t going to get a straight answer. When she turned around, she found Milo—DSM’s youngest member—and handed him the drink. If it was virgin, great…the kid was already plastered. If not, she wasn’t going to jail because the drinking age here was sixteen. It seemed the perfect solution.

Skirting along the edge of the room, Beca wrapped her arms tight around her waist. It was dark and smoke, strangers were all around, and she felt out of place. People were dancing and hooking up left and right; one couple even tried to pull Beca into their over-the-pants humping session. The crush of bodies was starting to make Beca’s stomach roil. She needed to get away. Noticing a sliding glass door opposite the DJ booth, she slipped into the darkness and heaved a sigh of relief… _freedom_. 

Luisa never lost sight of Beca, even though it was chaos here tonight. She swigged her fruity cocktail and watched the Bella stare into her drink. She was right to be concerned; most people didn’t order straight soda around here. Instead of throwing caution to the wind, Beca had tried to get assistance from the bartender. Hal spoke English but he could be a real dick when it came to newcomers, especially Americans. The Kommissar stalked over, ordering herself another cocktail along with a ginger ale. With both drinks in hand, she sidled up beside Beca. Luisa inclined her head, “Peace offer?”

Beca twisted off the cap and clinked the glass against Luisa’s. “Cheers.” She took a swig and peered into Luisa’s glassy eyes. It took a moment for Beca to realize what was happening. The Kommissar was blasted…it seemed like the perfect opportunity. “That was an amazing show tonight. I was glad I got to be there.” Beca leaned forward, letting her arms rest against the metal railing. “By the way, I’m sorry about earlier. I got pissed and I wasn’t thinking. I shouldn’t have punched that chick.”

“No, you should not have.” Luisa’s teeth rested against the straw in her drink. “I should have taken her down first. I did not wish for you to come into the middle of it.” With every passing moment, she could feel her inhibitions starting to slip. She was forgetting to keep her guard up and it felt good. “Magda has seen the error of her ways, I am sure.” A smile touched the corner of Luisa’s lips and she leaned against Beca gently. “I have not seen Bryan get so riled up. It seems you have inspired him to come to your aid…” There was a brief pause in which a sober person would’ve known to stop talking…but Luisa had already well buzzed. “If you are looking for someone to pick up with, he is an adequate choice.”

Beca nearly spit out the ginger ale in her mouth. “Are you serious right now?” She stared at her incredulously. “Bryan’s really great but I’m not looking for a _hookup_ ,” She scoffed. “I’m pregnant, Luisa.”

“I do not see why that should stop you from finding someone you love.” Luisa tossed back the rest of her drink before lowering the glass to the ground. “It would be excellent for two parents to raise a child. It’s what Pieter would want.”

“What is this?” Beca stood to her full height. The angle at which Luisa was leaning made her exactly eye level with Beca, for once. “You’ve been weird all day.” She tightened her arms across her belly. “How about we cut the crap and you tell me what’s on your mind? Something is clearly bothering you and I want to know what it is.”

Luisa’s painted lips bowed into a frown. “What do you know of me, Tiny Maus? You and I have met such a short time. You do not know _anything_ about me.”

"So why don’t you tell me then?” Beca pressed. “You and Pieter were best friends. Getting to know the woman who was closest to him is definitely part of finding out who he was.” The Pieter Beca had seen the night of the Worlds was opposite in almost every way to the stoic emotionless bitch that the Kommissar pretended to be. Beca knew there was more than that; she’d caught glimpses of it ever since Luisa showed up on her doorstep. “I know you shut people out to protect yourself. Believe me, I was exactly like that before I became a Bella. It took a long time but I finally realized there are a lot of things worse than getting hurt…”

The tiny woman made a rather good point. Pieter was an integral part of Luisa’s life; he was more family to her than those with whom she shared blood. In order to understand Pieter fully, she would need to know Luisa as well. The realization was sobering. “If we are to do that, I will need another drink.” Luisa shivered; it was cool out tonight but it felt so pleasant against her sweat-soaked skin. Performing always left her running hot…and being in such close proximity to Beca was not helping any. Luisa caught sight of the waitress walking by and signaled her with a stern look. Five minutes later, Luisa was holding another cocktail and sprawled out on a picnic table. “Sit, Feisty Maus, sit!”

Beca found tipsy Luisa beyond amusing. Hiding her smile, she plopped down on the bench and peered up at her in anticipation. 

Luisa floundered. “I do not know where to start…”

“How about the beginning?” Beca offered. “How did you meet Pieter?” She watched a smile spread over Luisa’s face. It was one of the most beautiful things Beca had ever seen.

Tracing patterns in the condensation on her glass, Luisa focused on the soft sound of Beca’s breathing to calm herself. “I was born here in Berlin, not very far from Pieter and his family. My father is…” She paused, looking for the word but kept coming up empty. “I have six brothers with all different people. He was not married to any of our mothers.” Luisa glanced at Beca, expecting pity or disgust and finding none. It put her at ease. “It never bothered me not to have a father. Or, at least, I did not know what I missed.” 

Beca crossed her legs and watched the emotion flicker in Luisa’s face. She knew what it was like to grow up without her dad around and how it could mess a kid up.

“My mama worked three jobs to bring home enough money to keep us in the apartment and for food and clothes. When I was very little a neighbor woman helped look out for me, but she was elderly and passed away when I was just four.” The drunker Luisa became, the more sober she felt. It was wholly unpleasant. “I had to fend for myself. I always did. I do not blame my mother. She gave up very much so I could have good things in life. It was always her dream for me to be a performer.” Luisa swallowed past the lump in her throat. “When I was six she signed me up for lessons with Petra Kramer. Pieter’s mama was the most talented woman I have ever met…”

A sad smile slid over Luisa’s features and moisture shimmered in the corners of her ice blue eyes. “Pieter and I did not get along at first, you know. He was a silly little heathen, running amok in the house while I was trying to be the next opera star. As you can guess, he teased me often.” Luisa ached for those simpler times. “It was not until Petra became ill that I began to know Pieter better. She refused to stop giving me lessons even though she suffered. Before she died, she made me promise to look out for Pieter.”

Beca felt her heart twist, her hand seeking the sacred space where her child grew. It had become a source of comfort for her over the last few days. “I’m so sorry, Luisa.”

“I do not remember much of her funeral, only that Pieter was angry and lost. He did not want to be near me but my promise meant everything to me. I needed to keep my vow.” Emotion burned in her throat but the tears refused to fall. “I took his hand and did not let go. By the end of the day, I had my best friend for life.” Downing the rest of her drink, Luisa stood up. She swayed on her feet, gripping the cast iron fence tightly. It took a moment to get her balance before she began to pace the length of the patio. She could no longer stay still when her heart was breaking all over again. “Since I had no more lessons, I was alone all the time when not at school. Pieter’s first nanny was terrible to him. She would pinch him and call him names… I began taking the bus to his home to protect him from her and it became a habit.”

Vision blurry and her cheeks flaming, Luisa let her eyes flutter closed. “It was when we started _Gymnasium_ together that our lives changed. Pieter and I were close as two people could be, but we also had a crush on the same girl at school. Ellen O’Reilly was smart and very talented.” She paused, the memories flooding her and reopening wounds she’d closed long, long ago.

“Which one of you was she into?” The cold was starting to creep into Beca’s bones and she wrapped her arms around her knees.

“Neither of us,” Luisa chuckled, but it was not a happy sound. “Though she was beautiful outside, Ellen was poison inside. She played our friend and pulled me along on a string, making me believe that she loved me as I loved her. In our last year of school, there was a big party…Ellen asked me for a date. It was a very big deal for me as it was the first time I felt I could be myself.”

A shadow crossed Luisa’s face and the emotion it evoked cut deep. Beca shifted uneasily. “You don’t have to share any more than you’re comfortable with, Luisa…”

“I am comfortable with nothing,” Luisa fired back. “You wish to know the man Pieter is. You must know what he has done for me.” She clenched her fists, allowing her nails to dig painfully into her palms. “During the party, I was drinking and cutting loose. I did not notice Ellen put something in my drink. I also did not notice that a man was taking me upstairs…” She swallowed hard. “I still do not know exactly what happened but Pieter burst in and beat him bloody. He spent six weeks in hospital…” 

“Oh shit…what happened to Pieter?” Beca held her breath.

Glancing down at her hands, Luisa felt as if he heart was breaking all over again. “The extent of the injuries to the man who attempted to violate me was very severe. I had very little memories of it and I could not explain everything to the _Polizei_ …” Luisa’s entire body was trembling. “Pieter was charged with _ein Vergehen_ , and spent three months in an anger management program mandated by the court.” She swallowed hard. “I was not allowed to contact him during that time. I thought he hated me… _I_ hated me.” Luisa could barely breathe. “On the day he got out, he came to my apartment. I thought it was to express his anger and I was prepared. Instead he started to apologize and…I knew he was different from any man in the world.” Turning to Beca, Luisa kept her spine ramrod straight. “We formed DSM shortly after this and…all is history, as they say.”

Beca respected Pieter before, but this was an entirely new understanding of the man he was. She’d never felt closer to him, or to Luisa. This woman was his best friend, through thick and thin. They would have done anything for each other. Beca was astounded that Luisa hadn’t unraveled at losing him; she wasn’t sure if she could’ve been as strong herself. The grief in the air was palpable. Beca closed the distance between them, wrapping her arms tightly around Luisa. There were so many things she wanted to say…and so she stayed silent.

Luisa let her head loll onto Beca’s shoulder, melting against her. Somehow Beca knew exactly what she needed before she even knew what it was herself. The softness of her skin, the soft vanilla scent of her shampoo, and the warmth of her body were infinitely comforting. Nothing could fully heal her pain, but Beca’s presence in her life was certainly a start.

Being this close to Luisa was doing crazy things to Beca’s insides. Several silky tendrils had come loose from Luisa’s tight bun and tickled the skin of her neck. Luisa’s hands slid lower, resting on Beca’s hips. It wasn’t the first time the Kommissar had made her feel sexually confused; it would be so easy to succumb. Beca had to remind herself that making a move while they were both vulnerable was wrong. She squeezed tighter, drawing strength from within. Inhaling sharply, Beca rested her forehead against Luisa’s cheek. “I’ve think I’ve had enough for tonight.”

“Mmm,” Luisa hummed. She would have been content to stay like this for the rest of her life. The feelings she’d begun to have for Beca were growing stronger with each passing day. Small and spunky was so Luisa’s type; add in auburn hair and musical talent and that was her ideal woman. Watching the tiny Bella get flustered at her mere presence was a highlight. Holding her now…it was incredibly dangerous. Luisa untangled herself from Beca’s arms and looked into her sweet, warm eyes. She found herself cupping Beca’s face. “You are amazing, Tiny Maus…” She murmured. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips

“You are drunk.” Pushing down the myriad of feelings coursing through her body, Beca wrapped an arm around Luisa’s waist and tugged her back inside. She found Bryan sitting at the table. She asked him to help her hail a cab, only to find out that he hadn’t been drinking. Without needing to be asked, he helped her schlep their fearless leader to the car. Beca leaned into the car, helping Luisa put on her seatbelt as if she were a wayward toddler…she was sure squirming like one. “I’m going around the other side. You can let go.” Beca paused, resting her hand on Bryan’s shoulder as he followed her around the car. “Thank you.”

Bryan simply nodded and opened up the door for her. Luisa was leaning against the window but she switched sides when Beca was settled. Luisa’s blonde head lolled against Beca’s shoulder and she laced her fingers through the Bella’s. He waited for Beca’s reaction nervously, expecting her to push Luisa away. Instead, she wrapped an arm around Luisa and smiled gently and said nothing, even after she pressed her face against her side.

The ride back home was uneventful. Bryan navigated Berlin traffic like a pro and got them safely to the front door. He didn’t even have to be asked when it came time to herd Luisa into the house. Thankfully, Luisa was still semi-conscious. Beca had the left side, Bryan the right and, together, they managed to steer her straight through the front door and then up the stairs. Once she was in a familiar environment, Luisa sobered slightly and managed to get changed and crawl into bed.

Bryan stayed in the hallway while Beca tucked Luisa in. When she reemerged, he followed her back downstairs. “Do you want me to stay?” He asked softly.

“I think we’ll be okay,” Beca smiled warmly. He remained expressionless and he reached for his keys; she caught his hand, halting his motion. “There is something you can do for me, though.” She chewed her bottom lip. “Luisa needs someone to step up and help lead DSM…but she also needs someone to look out for her. She might not think she does but it’s the truth. I need you to be there for her, even when she tries to push you away.” 

Surprise filled Bryan’s chest as he turned to face the tiny Bella who stole Pieter’s heart…and was quickly worming her way into his. “Of course I will.” There was a pause and he took a step toward her. “I wish you would rethink leaving.”

Beca’s face fell. “It might be different if I could support myself here but my German sucks, I have no job skills, and I won’t get another opportunity like this one. I have to go back. My life is in Atlanta, Bryan.”

“We would support you,” Bryan urged. “All of us.”

“I can’t ask any of you to do that…” It was all Beca could do to choke back a fresh set of tears. Bryan opened his arms and stepped into his embrace, holding him tightly for a moment. “I promise I will visit whenever I can. Someone is going to have to teach this kid how to beat box.” That seemed to placate him for the moment. When Bryan pulled away, she forced a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes and locked up after he was out the door. 

Before getting changed for bed, Beca paused to peek in on Luisa. The golden haired goddess was wrapped around a pillow, breathing rhythmically. When at peace, Luisa was even _more_ beautiful, if that was possible. Bryan’s words played on an endless loop in her mind. Beca going to miss this place and these people so very much… 

The next four days passed so quickly that Beca could hardly believe it. Every waking moment was filled with visiting all of Pieter’s favorite places, eating all his favorite foods, and doing the activities he enjoyed the most. Beca was blissfully exhausted and fell into bed every night feeling as if she’d learned something new about the father of her child.

On her last day, Luisa held a party in the backyard and DSM came out to wish Beca well. Kila and Marta had a bunch of pictures of Pieter and the team matted and framed. Jack silkscreened a DSM t-shirt with her name on it. Freya and Mathis bought the baby its first onesie with American and German flags on it, reading: _Made in America with German Parts_. They all got a kick out of that. Beca honestly couldn’t believe they did all of this for her. She had a blast at the get-together. When it finally was time to go, it was tearful for all of them.

The ride to the airport was heart wrenching. “Do not cry anymore, Feisty Maus,” Luisa soothed, pulling Beca’s bag through the terminal in one hand and holding her close with the other one. “This is not goodbye forever. You will not be rid of me so easily.”

Beca cried all the way to the airport. Leaving DSM behind was hard enough, bur saying goodbye to Luisa was unbearable. “I just want to thank you for pushing me to come here and letting me be a part of your life…” Everything ached. 

The Bella’s eyes were puffy and her nose red, her mascara had run and left dark lines down her cheeks. Luisa had never seen any woman more beautiful. “You are family, Beca. You will always be part of my life.” It was taking a herculean effort not to break down too…Luisa knew she had to be strong for the both of them. “If you need anything, I will be there in a second. I will be there to support you when the baby is born. You do not need to fear what is to come.” She paused, reaching into her bag. “This is for you.” 

Beca wiped her eyes and opened up the corner of the envelope without fanfare. Furrowing her eyebrows, her mouth fell open. “What the hell is this?” Her eyes snapped up to Luisa’s. “This is a _shitload_ of money. I can’t accept this!”

“You can and you will,” Luisa narrowed her eyes. “This is the money from Pieter’s estate. It is yours.” She sensed that Beca was going to argue this to death and Luisa was not in the mood. It was hard enough holding it together when she was losing the last bit of Pieter and Beca all in one day. Luisa’s tone became venomous. “Do not let your pride get in the way of good sense, Tiny Maus. Take the money, use it for the baby. It is not open for discussion.”

The sharpness of Luisa’s anger was rattling. Beca stopped. Luisa was right, of course. Raising a child was expensive business and having a safety net was something she couldn’t afford to turn down. Rationalizing it didn’t make the reality any easier. “How did you even get this?”

“It does not matter.” That was the end of the conversation, as far as Luisa was concerned. The baby should want for nothing and she was determined to make it happen. “You are going to miss your plane.” The Kommissar removed the envelope from Beca’s hand, opened the zipper on the side of the laptop case, and slid the check in. The icy facade she used to keep everyone out was firmly back in place. “Let me know when you have arrived home. I will await your call.” 

Beca nodded, her eyes filled with tears again. Honestly, she was starting to worry she’d become dehydrated. Beca had wept more in the last week than in the rest of her life combined. Hugging Luisa one last time, Beca closed her eyes to remember everything about this moment. “I will call, I promise…Goodbye, Luisa.” And just like, her legs were carrying her away…

By the time Beca got through security and customs, she was forced to job to her gate. She boarded the plane with moments to spare and hunkered down in her first class seat. As the plane rose high into the clouds, Beca made a promise: this child was going to know its German heritage and the people that loved him. She owed it to Pieter, to Luisa, and to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, I love you guys SO MUCH. Seriously! Your comments are amazing, please keep them coming. They are so motivating! And of course, the kudos are great too. Hope you enjoyed!


	7. Chapter 7

It was amazing the difference a month could make. 

After returning from Germany, Beca sat down and had a long talk with her father and stepmother about her pregnancy. Surprisingly, they were both supportive of her decision to keep the baby, although her father was understandably upset his first grandchild was going to be born out of wedlock. Beca’s dad gave her ample time to pack her belongings up; they all agreed it would be better for her to get her own place. The process seemed long and arduous, but when she’d finally settled on a place, she was moved in no time at all.

The two-bedroom apartment was located just outside the city. It wasn’t a palace, by any means, but it was in a quiet neighborhood in a good school district. Wi-Fi and hot water were included in her rent…what more could she ask for? Her new place was a bit of a commute to work but she bought a gently used Volkswagen. It was great on gas, leather seats, and had enough space in the back seat for a car seat. Luisa insisted German cars were the safest anyway. That’s what Beca needed right now. Her sole focus was on getting ready for parenthood. Before she knew it, her little one was going to be here, and she needed every advantage.

On the day of Bumper and Fat Amy’s engagement party, it suddenly occurred to Beca that she had nothing to wear. Being short was a curse in itself and since the baby inside of her was getting bigger every day, she had nowhere to grow but _out_. Most of her days were spent in yoga pants and t-shirts anyway, especially since she’d been focused on unpacking the house. Now that she was actually trying on real clothes, Beca encountered a huge problem…

The Skype music drew Beca out of the funk she was currently in. She plopped down at the desk, with a huff. Her mood was still heinous even when she saw it was Luisa calling her. Hitting the space bar with far more force than was necessary, Beca leaned her cheek against her hand. “Hey,” She answered testily.  

Luisa’s visage came into view. She’d recently showered and her blonde hair hung around her face and clung to the nap of her neck. A frown curled her lips. “Why do you answer so angrily? Is something the matter?” Luisa wrapped her arms around herself, drawing her sweater tighter to keep out the chill. Since Beca left Germany, Luisa made a point to ensure they spoke every single day; usually it was via email or text, but today she needed more.

“Yes, as a matter of fact! I don’t fit in anything.” Beca buried her face in her hands. “I went to put on a pair of black dress pants and the button flew off. It _flew off_ , Luisa!” She groaned. “I cannot wear yoga pants to an engagement party…” There was a moment she actually stopped to consider it before she whined again. “I have to be there in less than an hour. I don’t have time to go shopping!” 

All of the anger Luisa had been feeling died away as quickly as it came. She was forced to hide her smile. “I am sure we can find something, Tiny Maus. Turn the computer so I can see in the closet.” When the tiny American stood up, Luisa’s heart ached. It was amazing how much Beca’s belly had grown in such a short time; it did something to her, knowing Pieter’s child stretched the her waist. “You do not have a loose dress or perhaps a skirt with elastic?”

Beca thumbed through the outfits she had again. “I’m not really a dress type of girl. I have a miniskirt I could probably squeeze into but it’s a little too edgy for an engagement party. It’s at one of those uppity country clubs.” She sighed. “At this point, I could try on another pair of black pants and pray that I don’t go all She-Hulk on them in the middle of the party.” One by one she laid out clothes on the bed, feeling more and more depressed by the moment.

“What about that one?” Luisa asked, halting Beca mid-motion.

“The dress shirt? It was Pieter’s…” Beca swallowed hard. “I held onto his DSM shirt and a couple of hoodies. This must have gotten tucked in. It’s huge on me.” Luisa told her to take whatever she wanted of Pieter’s and Beca had eagerly obliged. A smile spread over her face, “Hey, maybe I can get away with the this and some leggings. I have a belt that stretches, too. It’ll make it look like I actually have a waist!”

Luisa beamed. “You see? Problem solved.” Beca seemed calmer as she set about pulling out accessories and arranged everything on the bed. Luisa made small talk while Beca worked. “It will be nice for you to see your friends, I am sure.”

Beca unzipped her hoodie and tossed it over the back of her chair. “Yes and no,” She replied as she tugged her t-shirt over her head. Pinning her auburn hair half-up, she let the rest fall over her shoulders in waves. “I haven’t told anyone about the baby except Fat Amy. The only reason I told _her_ is because her invite specifically said if anyone stole her thunder they would be murdered and fed to crocodiles…I felt like I needed to get everything out into the open before the big day.” Stepping out of her yoga pants, Beca tugged her leggings up over her belly with minimal grunting. “Everybody else is going to find out today anyway. It’s not like I can hide it anymore.”

Heat bloomed in Luisa’s face. She forced herself to look away as Beca got changed, even though she wanted so badly to sneak a peek. Every inch of Luisa was on fire, aching for something she couldn’t have. She coughed in an attempt to clear the desire from her voice. “That is very smart.”

Without fanfare, Beca buttoned up the shirt and wrapped the belt around her waist. “How do I look?” She asked, resting her hands on her hips. With a bit of tastefully applied makeup and a necklace, Beca felt like a whole new woman. “I think I might actually look cute. I didn’t think it was possible.”

“Of course you are cute. You are beautiful,” Luisa countered, her tone tinged with annoyance.

Carrying the computer back to her desk, Beca found herself grinning. “Thanks.” The one thing she could always count on was the Kommissar being honest with her. If she looked like crap, Luisa would’ve told her straight up; it was a quality Beca had come to appreciate. “So, what’re you up to? Oktoberfest is this weekend, right? You must be rehearsing nonstop.”

“We have a show tonight, four tomorrow, and two on Sunday.” Luisa was exhausted just thinking about it. She was already dressed in her DSM getup, mesh shirt over a black sports bra and black bike shorts beneath her leather skirt. All that was left to do was coif her hair and she needed it to dry a bit more before doing so. “I will tell everyone you are well. It will certainly make them happy to hear.”

A sad smile slid over Beca’s face, “I miss everybody so much.” She was friends with almost everyone in DSM on Facebook now and they wrote each other often. Bryan texted her almost as often as Luisa did; he took his position looking out for the Kommissar very seriously. She was in good hands. Everything was going well. Still, nothing could compare to being with DSM in person… “I’m glad you decided to Skype me today. I was feeling a little off.”

Luisa furrowed her eyebrows and leaned closer to her webcam, “What do you mean ‘off’?”

Beca shrugged. “I don’t know how to explain it.” She rested her hand over tummy, staring down at the small bump. “I’ve got an appointment on Wednesday with the OBGYN Svenya recommended. I have to go for all sorts of blood work on Monday.” Luisa was clearly intrigued and hung on every word. “I think they’re going to do another ultrasound…”

Luisa was in no way blind to the body language of others. Beca was unsure and it made her feel just as uneasy. “What is the matter, Tiny Maus?”

“It’s stupid…”

“I do not care.”

Wrapping a strand of auburn hair around her finger, Beca chewed her bottom lip. “I hate going to the doctor. The antiseptic smell and the cold tables and the white coats…it freaks me out.” She swallowed hard. “Prenatal care is vitally important…I just wish I didn’t have to go alone.” Beca found herself fidgeting. “I know, I know, I need to put on my big girl panties and suck it up. I’m a coward.”

“I did not say any of those things,” Luisa frowned markedly. “It is a very common anxiety.” She remembered how scared Beca had been meeting with Svenya and it tore something open inside of her. “Do you have a friend who can accompany you?” 

Beca found herself shrugging again. It didn’t feel right to burden her friends with this. “I’m going to be fine. I’m just venting. It helps to get it off my chest. Honestly, I feel better already.” She glanced down at the clock by the bottom of the screen and sighed. “Crap, I’ve got to run. I promised Fat Amy I’d help set up before the party.” Sliding her finger along the side of the screen, Beca smiled. “You guys are going to kill it tonight. Have fun, okay?”

“You as well, Tiny Maus.”

Beca ended the call but Luisa remained in place for some time afterward. The Barden Bellas always seemed close and Luisa assumed they would step up to assist Beca in her time of need…it’s what any DSM member would have done. Yet for some reason, Beca was hesitant to tell them the truth. It was worrisome. She had to do something…after the performance, of course.

Fat Amy’s engagement party was at the swankiest country club Beca had ever seen. It turned out her dad was some kind of Viscount…Beca wasn’t even aware that was even a _thing_ in Tasmania. The whole room sparkled with Swarovski crystal chandeliers and matching champagne flutes; the floor was so shiny she felt like she needed sunglasses to look down at it, and there wasn’t a single fork out of place. Beca was afraid to touch anything…

As she eased her way into the foyer, she came face to face with a massive oil painting of Bumper and Amy naked in a field. “I have a huge herd of goats as part of my dowry,” Fat Amy announced proudly as she sidled up beside Beca. “You can see them in the far left corner of the picture.” Her bright smile was infectious. “It came out great, huh? I got chewed up pretty bad by horse flies but I can’t say it wasn’t worth it!” Fat Amy peered back at the painting, a soft glow of happiness emanating from her.

Beca forced a smile. This was hardly the weirdest she’d ever discussed with Fat Amy. Beca knew what to expect from her. “Oh, it looks great…” She politely cleared her throat before she turned and followed Amy into the ballroom. A string quartet was warming up in the corner, the bartenders were filling water glasses, and waiters in powder blue tuxes were preparing for the arrival of guests. “How many people are coming to this?”

Fat Amy shrugged noncommittally, “Only three hundred or so.”

“Three hundred?” Beca balked. “Holy shit. I don’t even think I _know_ three hundred people.”

Grabbing a glass of champagne off the bar, Fat Amy took a sip. “Hey! Club soda with lime for my preggo friend.” She barked. The drink was handed to Beca seconds later. “If it were up to me, I’d have eloped and rode off into the sunset on a giant white elephant…but this whole dog and pony show isn’t half bad.” Fat Amy shrugged. “What about you? How are you feeling?” 

“Physically, I feel fine. I only had a little nausea the first couple weeks. Now that I’m in the second trimester, I seriously _love_ food.” Beca grinned.

“I can see that.” Amy grinned, but then she sobered. “What about the other stuff?”

Beca glanced down at her growing baby bump. “Emotionally? I’m managing…” She replied. It wasn’t exactly a lie. “I have days when I feel like superwoman and other days when I cry over nothing at all. Sometimes I wonder if I’m not still in shock.” A long beat of silence passed between them. “I worry about how I’m going to do this alone.”

Fat Amy stopped pretending to sip at her champagne and drained the rest in one gulp. “You won’t be alone, Beca. Bumper and I have already decided we’re sticking around. Between his glamorous job as a campus security guard and my socialite status around here, there’s no point in us moving right now. We’ll be around if you need us. Besides, it’ll be good practice since Bumper and I plan on starting a family sooner rather than later.” Wrapping an arm around Beca’s shoulders, Fat Amy hugged her tightly.

The hug went on just a little bit too long for Beca’s taste but she didn’t protest…three years as Fat Amy’s roommate gave her the experience to know that fighting it would only make things worse. Mercifully, Fat Amy let go a moment later. “Thank you.” Beca smiled. “Enough about me. Today is all about _you_. So, what can I do for you? Do you need help setting up or something?”

“God no.” Fat Amy snorted. “The real reason I wanted you to come by before everyone else is because I wanted to ask you to be my maid of honor.” She grinned wider. “I can’t think of anyone else, so you _have_ to say yes.” 

Beca’s mouth fell open. “Really? You want _me_? I’m going to be the size of a small house, you know.” The wedding was scheduled for early March, just a few days before her due date. 

“Oh, I know,” Fat Amy replied cheerily. “It’ll make me look better by comparison. And if you’ve had the baby by then, you can just carry it down the aisle like a bouquet. We’ll affix some flowers on its head. It’ll be awesome.” 

Beca wanted to laugh at the absurdity of that statement, but she knew when Fat Amy was kidding…and this was _not_ one of those times. “I’d be honored.” She grinned. 

The moment Beca said yes, Amy whipped out an itinerary and handed it over.

“Enclosed in your booklet are all the important dates: wedding dress shopping, bridesmaid dress shopping, lingerie shopping for my wedding night.” She paused. “I also included a list of clothing-optional sweat lodges in the area we can go to for my bachelorette party. It’s probably a good idea if you book now, they fill up fast.” Amy instructed. “If you can’t get in, you’re more than welcome to try and plan something equally awesome, but I will probably be disappointed...” 

“Got it…” The minute that Fat Amy turned her back, Beca tossed the brochures into the trash. No way were they going to do anything that would scar her for life.

Fat Amy shot gunned another glass of the expensive champagne. “Bumper and I have decided to keep the wedding party small since there will be so many guests. I already asked Chloe and Aubrey to be my bridesmaids. I know the three of you will be excellent.” 

Guests were starting to arrive now. Bumper and Amy took their place at the entrance to the ballroom, greeting everyone as they arrived. Appetizers were being offered around on trays and Beca helped herself. It was a distraction from the fact that she didn’t know a single person who had come through the door just yet. Halfway through her sixth helping of stuffed mushrooms, she caught sight of Chloe, Aubrey, Cynthia Rose, Stacie, Lilly, Emily, Jessica and Ashley coming in as a group. 

A squeal of delight filled every inch of the room as Beca rushed to greet her friends. Everyone was talking all at once, hugging and greeting each other. It felt like forever since they’d seen each other, though the reality was that it had only been a few months. Fat Amy had put them all at the same table and they crammed in, making room for Benji and Donald when they arrived.

Beca was intrigued to learn everything about how everyone was settling in now that college was over. Unsurprisingly, Chloe was back at Barden working on her master’s in education. As it turned out, her degree in 17th century Russian literature with a minor in criminal justice hadn’t amounted to much when it came time to finding a job. In her spare time, Chloe was helping Emily run the Bellas. Aubrey’s business was booming and they were opening up a second location on a small islet just south of Ryker’s Island… Beca feigned interest, but she was truly terrified of what it would be like.

Each of the other girls all had such interesting things going on. Stacie was booking domestic covers as a model. Cynthia Rose had moved up to Maine and worked as a lumberjack in between engagements as a freestyle artist; she was a smashing success in the underground Bangor rap scene. Lilly reported she was doing well, but told them all she couldn’t divulge any information on her job or ‘she’d have to kill them all’.

Conversation flowed pleasantly, even after Jesse showed up… 

In the three years they dated, Beca had never seen Jesse look so good. He was tan and his hair was sun streaked. The white shirt he was wearing was unbuttoned, showing a deep V of muscular chest. “Hey guys,” He smiled enthusiastically, ignoring Beca completely as he took the seat across from her. “Sorry I’m late. My flight out of LA was delayed.” When he smiled, the whiteness of his teeth was almost blinding. “I’ve got this internship working for a local TV studio. It’s not scoring movies, but if they like me, they’ll hire me in the sound department. I’ll get there, someday.” Jesse explained when they asked him about his post-college life.

“What about you, Beca?” Stacie tilted her head. “You’ve been quiet.”

Popping the rest of a fancy mozzarella stick into her mouth, Beca washed it down with the rest of her seltzer. “Well, I’m an associate at Residual Heat now. We’re dropping records left and right…” It felt very strange to tell everyone this. She didn’t want to brag. “There’s also something else kind of huge in my life…” Her heart was pounding and she thought back on Luisa’s words: waiting wasn’t going to make this any easier. These people were more than her friends; they were family. “I’m pregnant.”

Chloe gasped. “ _Oh-Em-Aca-Gee_ , are you serious right now?” She slapped her hands over her mouth. Chloe leaned over, hugging Beca tightly. “When did this happen?”

Beca stole a look at Jesse and she swore he paled a little bit. “It was the night of Worlds, actually…”

“I knew it!” Stacie gasped. “You owe me five bucks!” 

Cynthia Rose groaned and dug into her pocket, slapping the five into Stacie’s hand. Beca’s expression darkened. “I’m curious now. What was that bet about?” Both Stacie and Cynthia Rose remained stony faced and silent. Beca’s expression darkened, but there was still no answer. Finally, Beca had to bring out the big guns. She turned her attention to Emily and she narrowed her gaze. The girl was like a sieve…

As if on cue, Emily spilled her guts. “Cynthia Rose bet Stacie that you went lez the night of Worlds!” She squeaked. A groan of annoyance went through the group and Emily’s shoulders hunched. “I’m sorry! She was staring at me with those laser eyes and I couldn’t help it!” 

Beca folded her arms defiantly, “I didn’t ‘ _go lez_ ’.” She frowned. “I had every intention of going back to my room and sleeping but I ended up going out for food. One thing led to another…”

“Who the hell is the father?” Jesse demanded.

“ _Aca-scuse_ me, that’s rude,” Aubrey chastised. She sat up a little straighter. “But for serious, Beca, who’s the daddy-to-be?”

Swallowing past the lump in her throat, Beca exhaled shakily. “Do you guys remember Pieter Kramer? Tall, dark, handsome…” She chewed her bottom lip nervously, “He was the Kommissar’s second in command?” For a full minute, nobody at the table said a word. Beca glanced around the table and winced. The collective shock of her friends could’ve measured on the Richter scale. 

“Beca, I’m so sorry…” Of all the people Beca expected sympathy from, Jesse was the last of them.

“Don’t patronize her,” Cynthia Rose snapped, immediately on the defensive.

Jesse frowned, “That’s not what I’m doing. Pieter passed away a few weeks ago, DSM has a huge fan base in LA…it was all over the news.”

“Is that true?” Chloe’s eyes were as wide as saucers.

Tears built in Beca’s throat; she nodded in response. The next thing she knew, she was being wrapped in a group hug. Knowing she had the love and support of her friends was enough to keep the sadness at bay, but tears of relief flowed down her cheeks in their place. She felt too raw to trust her voice right now, and so Beca just stayed quiet and let her friends offer their strength. Shortly thereafter, Fat Amy and Bumper came over to lighten the mood and everything seemed right in the world. 

Five thousand miles away, Luisa jogged off stage with her heart pounding wildly in her chest. The sound of the screaming crowd rang in her ears. They chanted over and over and over. Luisa insisted that the second encore was their last; they were all exhausted from performing. Grabbing a towel from the rack, she wiped the sweat from her brow before settling it over her shoulders.

As usual, when DSM was traveling locally, they brought out the tour bus. It was massive and had plenty of space for their equipment, members, and any groupies that were invited to come along for the ride. Many gorgeous young women looking for a walk on the wild side had propositioned Luisa but it held no appeal for her tonight. She had way too much on her mind. Plopping down in her usual seat, Luisa glanced up as Bryan settled himself next to her.

He leaned back, resting his feet on the seat across from them before he crossed his ankles. “Were you displeased with the performance?”

“No,” Luisa replied blandly. One of the spotlights blew during the performance and it took half their set to get it back online. Nobody in the audience seemed to care. Normally Luisa would’ve shredded the venue to pieces, but she had other things on her mind today. When Bryan didn’t immediately get up, she focused on his face. “Is something the matter?”

“I was going to ask you the same,” Bryan replied coolly. “You are distracted.” As usual, Luisa was an epic performer and a joy to watch, but he could sense something was off.

Luisa raised an eyebrow at him. She was unsure when he had become so attuned to her moods but she was not entirely upset. There was a reason she trusted him with the news of Beca’s pregnancy first and why she had allowed him to step up as her new second in command. It took a little encouragement, but she slowly dropped her guard. “I spoke with Beca this morning.”

Bryan’s heart seized. “Is she alright?” 

Luisa rested her hand gingerly on his forearm, “I did not mean to alarm you. Beca is healthy and feeling quite well.” That seemed to placate him for the moment. “She has begun to show with her pregnancy.” Dragging a hand through her blonde hair, she pulled it from the tight bun. Several strands spilled out over her shoulders, making her look softer and more frazzled at the same time. “I feel torn between my obligations. DSM is everything I have ever wanted it to be…”

“And Beca is everything you have ever wanted,” Bryan finished, long after she trailed off. She looked so stunned he couldn’t help but laugh. “Pieter meant the world to you and this woman carries his unborn child. I know you want to be present for every moment of that’s child’s life…but it is also no secret that Beca is beautiful, talented, and smart. I’m not blind to the way you look at her, Luisa.” There was more. “I also know it was she that you and Pieter fought about after the Worlds.”

Luisa could not have been more stunned. “How?”

“You two were hardly quiet, even when you were not arguing,” Bryan replied with a shrug. Luisa’s cheeks were flushed red; he hated seeing her so distraught. “You have nothing to feel uneasy about. For the record, I think inviting Beca into DSM would’ve been poorly received at the time as well.” Covering her hand with his, he smiled tenderly. “Pieter saw something in the girl…something you are now realizing as well. She is special.” There was something more he held back, not wanting to offend her…but he had seen how flustered Beca became around the Kommissar. There was, at the very least, sexual chemistry between them. If that tension that could grow into something more, it could mean happily ever after for a woman who had long ago closed herself off to the possibility of love. That’s what Pieter always wanted for Luisa. It was what Bryan was working toward accomplishing. “Do you want my advice?”

The short answer was no…but Luisa had been surprised at the insight Bryan displayed this afternoon. So, she swallowed her pride and motioned for him to continue.

“If your heart is telling you to be at Beca’s side, you need to listen _now_ before it’s too late. Each minute with the girl is precious. This is time you can never get back. She will not be pregnant by Pieter again…” Bryan returned his feet to solid ground as the bus pulled away from the Oktoberfest festivities. “I know you will make the right decision. You always do.” 

Luisa was truly astonished by Bryan tonight. His insight was everything she needed to hear. Being away from Beca weighed heaving on her soul. The more Luisa thought about it, the more sure she became. It was time to stop living in fear…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, I seriously love you guys so much. The overwhelming response to the last chapter motivated me to crank this one out for you. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! Keep those reviews coming if you want more! Thanks for all your support. -Marina


	8. Chapter 8

On Monday afternoon, Beca spent over an hour completing her glucose tolerance test and getting all her prenatal blood work drawn for her appointment. It wouldn’t have been a problem if she had been able to finish her paperwork before she had to run off. Beca was shocked at how much bureaucratic bullshit went into producing music; there were contracts, tax forms, releases, and that didn’t even cover the licensing and authorizations when the album hit the mainstream. Beca was supposed to go back to that but after having a massive amount of blood drawn, her head was pounding, her stomach was aching, and she ended up calling a cab to bring her home. It had taken the better part of Tuesday into Wednesday to catch up again… 

Needless to say, Beca was exhausted. As she got up to file the last set of papers, her vision swam and she paused to catch her breath. Instead of walking all the way to the file room, Beca decided she needed something more substantial to eat than the English muffin she’d inhaled before the morning meeting. “Hey, intern,” She called. “I need you to make a run.” Nathan was hardly the sharpest tool in the shed but what he lacked in intelligence, he certainly made up for with enthusiasm. Beca could see him being a very successful administrative assistant someday. “Write this down: I want liverwurst, a container of coleslaw, and strawberry milk.” 

For a moment, he looked at her like she’d grown a second head…thankfully, that one brain cell kicked on and he hurried away before he said anything he might regret later. Beca turned around, finding herself face to face with the boss himself. “Liverwurst, huh?” He smirked and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge. “If I didn’t know any better, I might think you were pregnant.”

Beca froze for a moment. It was pretty hard not to notice that she’d gained ten pounds over the last three months, all of it had gone to her boobs and her uterus. “Um…” Maybe this wasn’t the best time or place, but Beca didn’t want to lie. “Actually, I _am_ pregnant.” 

The boss laughed harder, “Good one, Reggie. You really commit to the bit. That’s what makes it so hilarious.” He pointed a finger at her, his smile wider than she’d ever seen. “Comedy could be a fallback if you ever get sick of the music business. Think about it!” With that, he turned on his heel and headed back to his office, still chuckling.

Beca felt incredibly uneasy. Her boss didn’t think she was serious and when he found out her pregnancy wasn’t a joke, she had no idea how he was going to react. The man who turned this studio into a major Grammy winner was brilliant, but he was also extremely strange. Beca had been part of the team here for almost a year and she _still_ didn’t know his real name. The boss was secretive and artistic and, she was learning, more than a little unhinged…

Heading back to her desk, Beca buried herself in work until lunch arrived. After mowing through the entire package of liverwurst and most of the coleslaw, she felt infinitely better. Beca fiddled with her phone as she finished off her strawberry milk; she’d texted Luisa several times this morning and hadn’t heard back. She kept telling herself it was stupid to be worried. Luisa had her own life; she couldn’t sit around waiting for texts and emails to roll in…especially not from the girl who was nothing more than her best friend’s knocked up one night stand.

Although her appointment wasn’t until four, Beca starting clearing off her desk at three. Dr. Henry’s office was only a ten minute drive from the studio but she needed time to settle in beforehand. Beca was riddled with anxiety, especially since she’d been having nightmares for days. What the baby had some horrible genetic disease? What if she had to choose between her life and the life of her child? What if he or she was possessed by the devil? What if she was just plain horrible at being a mother and the baby hated her forever? 

These were only a few of the horrors that plagued Beca’s mind…

She also worried about the doctor hurting her or making a mistake. Worst of all, she felt like she had to keep these fears to herself. It wasn’t fair to burden her the Bellas with her insecurities and she was trying not to rely so heavily on Luisa and Bryan. Needless to say, Beca hadn’t had a good night sleep in quite a while…

On the way out, Beca checked her cell phone one more time. No texts. No missed calls. No new voicemails… There was a new coupon in her email for a sale on a buy one, get one free meal at Olive Garden that made her feel a little better. If all else failed, she could always eat her feelings later. It was cold comfort. 

Beca fumbled for the keys as she walked toward the car. Snatching them out of the side pocket, she stopped dead when a familiar face popped up in front of her. The keys clambered to the ground and her mouth fell open. “What the hell are you doing here…?” 

“What do you think?”

“I don’t know _what_ to think…” Beca swallowed hard.

Silence hung between the two of them for a long time before Jesse reached out. “I got a job working on a pretty famous show that films in the area. It just so happens the guy they hired wasn’t willing to relocate to Atlanta and they reached out to see if my boss knew of anybody.” He shrugged exaggeratedly. “Everything clicked into place. I’m still in shock.” 

Beca nodded coolly. She knew a thing or two about shock. “That’s awesome…but I’m still not sure why you’re _here_ in the parking lot of the place where I work…” It crossed her mind that Jesse might be stalking her. It wouldn’t be the first time. He had been very persistent during freshman year. Of course she knew Jesse wasn’t going to _hurt_ her; it just felt very odd. 

Jesse chuckled. “Look, I know you have your doctor’s appointment today. You posted if all over Facebook…” He watched the uncertainty flash across her features. “Come on, we dated for four years. I know you hate the doctor. Remember in sophomore year when you cut yourself while slicing a tomato?” Jesse traced the back of her hand. “You refused to go to the hospital and get stitches. It took months for the cut to heal and you have a nasty scar.” He narrowed his eyes. “I know this must be stressful, so…I’m here to help you. As a _friend_ ,” He emphasized. 

For a long moment, Beca just stared. Jesse was a good guy; that was never the problem. She didn’t feel that spark of attraction between them anymore. He was comfy and familiar, like a beloved pair of slippers or a fuzzy sweater. There wasn’t heat or desire…then again, it was those two things that landed her in this predicament in the first place. It was time to start exercising caution. “So, let me get this straight,” Beca began. “You came all the way down here on a Wednesday afternoon to take me to my OBGYN appointment?” Jesse nodded and she scoffed at him. “What’s the catch?”

“You have to let me take you to dinner afterward.” Jesse beamed at her, unperturbed by the stoniness of her expression. “Come on, what’s the worst that can happen?”

Beca _seriously_ didn’t want to play that game. There were so many ways this could backfire. Unfortunately, she was feeling frightened and insecure, and those were powerful motivators. After debating back and forth in her head, she finally just sighed. “Come on, I don’t want to be late.” Jesse pumped his fist and she narrowly avoided rolling her eyes. 

Unlocking the car door, she slid and they sped off toward Dr. Henry’s office. Traffic was pretty light this time of day and she easily found a parking space in the shade. Before Jesse could speak, Beca turned to face him. “I don’t want you to get the wrong impression. I don’t want to get back together…” 

Jesse snorted. “That is the _last_ thing I want. Putting aside the fact that you’re pregnant with another guy’s kid, I actually have a girlfriend. Her name’s Cassandra, she’s from Vancouver.” 

“You have a girlfriend from Canada. Real believable, Jesse,” Beca frowned.

Digging into his pocket, he whipped out his phone and opened up his recent photos. “She was a production assistant on one of the shows I was working on as an intern. We’ve only been dating a few weeks but I have a really good feeling about her. When filming wraps up in a couple weeks, she’s going to come hang out, meet the fam, and look for work out this way.” Jesse sighed happily. “You’re really going to like her, Bex.” 

“And she has _no problem_ with you bringing your pregnant ex-girlfriend to the gynecologist?” Beca cocked an eyebrow at him. 

“I didn’t think to mention it,” Jesse shrugged. “It’s only a big deal if we make it a big deal.” He grinned wider. “And I, personally, don’t think it has to be. We’re just two people going to the doctor.”

“Two people who used to fuck each other.” 

Jesse unbuckled his seatbelt. Jogging around the car, he opened up the driver’s side door and mock bowed, “Let’s go, milady. You don’t want to be late.”

As much as Beca hated to admit it, Jesse was right. She hurried into the waiting room and shuddered. The room was forcefully cheery. Pictures of smiling, chubby babies being held by doting parents were plastered to the walls. There were hordes of parenting magazines stacked on a table—most of them were several years old. In the corner was a small play area for patients who also had small children. Beca suddenly had the urge to cry…

Jesse’s presence was oddly comforting. He was surprisingly unobtrusive as he thumbed through a display of pamphlets on breastfeeding, gestational diabetes, and postpartum depression. She even chuckled slightly watching his horror when he found one on episiotomy care. 

“Beca Mitchell?” A nurse called from the doorway. “Dr. Henry will see you now.” 

She gathered up her bag, her eyes connecting with Jesse’s for a brief moment. He was sitting forward, shoving his phone into his pocket. None of this felt right. “I think it’d be better if you stayed out here.”

“Are you sure?” Jesse furrowed his eyebrows. Beca seemed confident in her decision and he forced a smile, “No problem, Bex. If you need me, I’ll be right here.” 

Beca wasn’t sure what she needed anymore, but it certainly wasn’t another complication in her life. It was hard enough that the father of her child couldn’t be here, that the woman she really wanted to be here wasn’t around, and that her boss was crazy. The fear of muddying the waters any further was actually worse than her anxiety about the appointment. 

Dr. Henry was a middle-aged woman with a tight bun and awards covering every corner of her office. She was a top obstetrician in Atlanta and had published extensively on childbirth the modern age. Glancing up from Beca’s file, she smiled blandly, “I don’t get many referrals from plastic surgeons. Dr. Kübler is quite renowned in her field.” The doctor folded her hands. “I understand the father of your child recently passed away?” 

Beca fidgeted. “Yeah…is this part of the exam? I still have my pants on…”

“There’s a lot more that goes into pregnancy than just physical changes. It’s a very emotional time, as well. I want to make sure I provide you with the resources you’ll need, Beca.” Dr. Henry inclined her head. “I see you brought a gentleman with you—”

“Jesse’s just a friend,” Beca interrupted. “I’m a little freaked out by doctors and he offered to come with.” Thankfully, the woman didn’t seem offended. She made a mark on the chart and Beca shifted uncomfortably. “What are you writing there?”

Dr. Henry smiled gently but didn’t specifically address Beca’s question. “Do you have a partner who’s going to be with you during the birth of the child? It’s important to have a someone who you trust to help guide you through.”

Beca’s thoughts immediately went to Luisa. There was nobody else she needed or wanted at her side more than the Kommissar right now. Unfortunately, she hadn’t heard from her all day. Beca was starting to worry Luisa was getting sick of being her rock. Beca shifted uncomfortably. “I’ve got a great group of friends.” Fat Amy even volunteered Bumper as a punching bag during the delivery, if Beca needed it. The Bellas would help her, no matter what. “Look, I’m doing the best I can. I signed myself up for a baby care seminar in a couple weeks. I’m going to see if I can rope one of my friends into going to a Lamaze class with me. I’ve got it locked down.”

“Excellent,” Dr. Henry pulled out a folder. “I’ve also put together a packet of local support groups you may find helpful. There are a number of mothers in this area who have lost their partners during and after pregnancy. This particular group meets just outside Fort Benning once a week. I don’t want you to feel like you can’t attend because Pieter wasn’t in the service. These groups are for young women just like yourself.” Dr. Henry slid the packet across the desk. “Think about it…” Straightening her lab coat, a smile tugged at the corners of her lips. “Are you ready to take a look at your baby, Beca?”

God, was she ever. Beca was sick to death of talking about how tragic her life was. Yes, Pieter was gone. Yes, she was a little freaked out, but she wasn’t about to crumble into a million pieces. She was annoyed by everyone looking at her with sympathy in their eyes. She was so done with the saccharine choruses of _‘how are you’_. Beca just wanted to be normal. Maybe that was too much to ask…

After changing into a blue, checkered gown, Beca hopped onto the exam table. Dr. Henry washed her hands vigorously before sliding on a pair of gloves. “I got the results of your blood work this morning. Everything is looking great. You’re in excellent health and that is certainly going to benefit you when it’s time to give birth.” She smiled and settled herself on a stool beside Beca. “Scoot down,” She instructed. 

Beca was very glad that this ultrasound wasn’t as uncomfortable as the first one. The wand slid over her rounded belly, the images flickering on the screen were looking much more child-like than last time. Her baby wasn’t a weird-peanut shaped blob anymore. The kid was amazing. Tears sprang to Beca’s eyes, sliding down her cheeks as Dr. Henry showed the profile of the baby, then the head, little feet, tiny hands… “I’m sorry,” She choked. “It’s so beautiful.”

Dr. Henry motioned to a box of tissues. “This is a very common reaction, Beca. Don’t be embarrassed.” She paused. “Would you like to know the sex of your baby?”

“Do you know?” Beca’s eyes widened. Of course, she was twenty weeks pregnant and all the literature she’d read had indicated that they’d be able to find out the gender of the baby at this visit…still, it seemed so surreal. Beca debated it for a moment. On the one hand, the surprise might be fun. Then again, Beca had enough surprises for one lifetime. “Yes, please. I want to know.” 

“It’s a boy.” Dr. Henry smiled, moving the wand upward slightly so Beca could see. With the image affixed on the screen, the doctor sat back and removed her gloves. “I’m going to print out these pictures and have the secretary make you an appointment for next month.” She rested a hand on Beca’s shoulder, smiling warmly. “Take as long as you need.” 

A fresh set of tears burned in Beca’s eyes. “A boy…” Immeasurable happiness mixed with mounting fear. What the hell did she know about raising boys? At least if it was a girl, she’d know the basics. This little guy was Pieter’s legacy and even though she was terrified, it felt right that he’d have a son. Beca leaned back, exhausted by the emotion swirling inside of her. “Holy shit.” Dr. Henry’s absence gave her a moment to find her composure. Reaching into her pocket, she stared at her phone and sighed heavily. Still no messages from Luisa. 

Chewing her bottom lip for a moment, Beca thought about texting her again. She wanted to share this news with Luisa more than anyone else in the world…but the last ten messages she’d sent Luisa were still sitting there, unanswered. Beca already felt needy enough; she didn’t want to add insult to injury. She scoffed and swung her legs over the exam table. If the Kommissar wanted to get in touch, she would. Until then, Beca would give her the space she clearly wanted.

Without fanfare, Beca changed into her clothes. With her list of area support groups, the new appointment reminder card, and her ultrasound pictures in hand, she stormed out of the building with Jesse hot on her heels. 

“Beca!” Jesse jogged to keep up with her. “What’s the matter?” His chest was tight with concern. Reaching out, he grasped her arm. “Hey! Talk to me…”

Beca sniffled, wiping her face with the back of her hand. “I’m _fine_!”

“You are most definitely _not_ fine.” Jesse scoffed. He gently grasped her wrist to stop her from digging in her bag and was rewarded with an elbow in his abdomen. “At least let me drive.” He huffed. Thankfully, Beca handed over the keys and he didn’t have to strong arm a pregnant woman. He made sure she was buckled in before pulling out of the parking lot. “Where do you want to go?”

“Anywhere.” Beca stared out the window. “Just drive.”

Jesse took a left out of the parking lot, weaving his way down the streets until they weren’t familiar anymore. The sun began to dip low and rainclouds gathered along the horizon, obscuring the little bit of light left in the sky. Her mind turned over and over, thinking about the little boy that grew inside of her. Her initial fears began to fade away as she considered how tomboyish she had been growing up. Maybe it wouldn’t be as difficult as she thought it would be. Beca loved this child with all her heart and soul. At the end of the day, wasn’t that all that really mattered?

Beca’s stomach growled loudly, dragging her out of her thoughts. It was pitch black now and she realized they’d been driving for almost an hour. Glancing over at Jesse, she raised an eyebrow at him. “Do you know where we are?”

“Not a clue,” Jesse admitted. “I was hoping you did…”

There was a gas station up ahead and Jesse pulled in, sliding into a space. He killed the engine and grabbed his phone to get the GPS working. After another beat of silence, Beca slid her hand over his. “Jesse? Why are you really here?” 

“You want the truth?” Jesse’s shoulders sagged and he nervously glanced up at her. “I don’t know…when I found out you were pregnant, I was crazy jealous at first. I always thought you’d be having _my_ babies.” He chortled softly at the disgust on Beca’s face. “I meant what I said before, I don’t want to get back together…but I also couldn’t sleep at night worrying about you doing this on your own.”

Beca tensed. “So you _pity_ me?”

Jesse floundered for a moment, his mouth opening and closing until he let out an exasperated cry. “I want to _help_ you, Beca. This kid deserves a stable home with two parents who love it.” He chewed his bottom lip. “I’m not saying we need to be together, but I want to be there for you and the kid.” 

Beca rested her hands over her belly, the child’s fluttering movements reminding her of his presence inside. “Look, I appreciate the offer. You’re one of the good ones, Jesse…” She really meant that, too. “Someday, you are going to make some woman so very happy. You’re going to have kids of your own and you’re going to be an amazing dad.” She exhaled shakily. “You deserve a fairytale ending. I won’t let my son and I be the dark cloud hanging over your head.”

“Son?” Jesse’s face cracked into a toothy grin.

Beca couldn’t help but laugh. “I just found out.” Her thumb stroked over her belly tenderly. “I was worried at first but I know I can handle it.” She exhaled sharply. “Now that I know, I can buy all the baby books I can get my hands on and study up before the big day. Dr. Henry seemed pretty cool too. She gave me some information on groups in the area.” Beca reached out, grasping Jesse’s hand tightly. “I don’t want you to lose any more sleep over this, okay? I’m fine. I don’t need a guardian and I definitely don’t need my weirdo ex-boyfriend lurking outside my job to take me to prenatal appointments. Okay?” 

Jesse chuckled appreciatively. “I almost brought flowers. That might’ve been a little much, huh?”

“You think?” Beca laughed breathily. “Let’s just forget today even happened. I’m starving and I have a coupon for Olive Garden.” Jesse didn’t need to be told twice. He plugged the address for the restaurant into his phone and headed back down the road. Instead of somber, melodramatic silence, Beca and Jesse found an easy camaraderie that made her feel infinitely more relaxed. 

Dinner was perfect. Beca mowed through two baskets of breadsticks and half a bowl of salad by herself before her Italian trio showed up. Jesse regaled her with the story of his meet-cute with Cassandra and how he turned accidentally running her foot over with a cart into a story that they’d one day tell their grandchildren. She also learned that Jesse was Bumper’s best man. Donald and Benji also made the cut, although Benji had only been asked because John Mayer turned Bumper down flat and he didn’t have anyone else to ask. With all the pre-wedding activities, Beca and Jesse were going to be seeing a lot of each other and it felt good to clear the air. 

It was late when they headed back to the car. Once Beca meandered her way to the highway onramp, it was an easy trip home from there. She dropped Jesse off at the motel he was staying at and her apartment was only five minutes down the road. Now that Beca was well fed and cried-out, all she wanted was to take a shower and get in bed.

Shivering slightly against the cool October air, Beca paused as she headed toward the front of her building. Halloween decorations were hung in doorways and windows, the air was crisp and cool, and there was just a hint of mystery in the air. This was her favorite time of the year…right before the rush of the holiday season, before it got too chilly, and she’d have to go in search of a jacket that didn’t make her look like the Michelin man.

Beca unlocked the security door, pausing to get the mail as she took the stairs up to the third floor. Once inside, she closed the door behind her and made sure all three locks and the chain were secure before tossing her keys into the glass dish on the ledge sitting by the door. Beca kicked off her shoes, breathing a sigh of relief as her swollen feet got a chance to breathe. She tossed her leftovers in the fridge and headed for the bathroom. 

Cranking the shower as hot as it would go—which actually wasn’t _that_ hot, Beca lamented—she let the water cleanse of her all her troubles. For those few moments, she didn’t have a care in the world. Beca wasn’t worry about the baby or Luisa. She also didn’t hear the incessant ringing of her phone in the other room. It wasn’t until she plopped down on her bed that she realized she had fifteen missed calls and five voicemails.

Pressing play, Beca buried her face in her pillow as she let them play. 

_“Regina, it’s your boss. Get to the studio now or you’re fired.”_

_“…I didn’t mean that. But hurry up, we need you.”_

_“It’s your boss again. Can you pick up paper towels on the way in?”_

_“Forget the paper towels. I found them.”_

_“Where are you?”_

Beca cursed under her breath as she changed into a pair of yoga pants and a heavy sweater mostly hid the bump. She threw her sopping hair into a bun and headed back out into the cold. As she drove back to work at nearly ten at night, Beca kept remembering Luisa’s words. Beca thought about the little girl left to fend for herself while her mother worked crazy hours. Pieter’s words came crashing back and he urged her to follow her dreams. By the time she pulled up in front of Residual Heat, Beca’s decision was final. It was time to stop fearing the future.

* * *

Bryan had never been so terrified in his entire life. 

The Kommissar paced the length of the immigration office like a wild animal. Her icy blue eyes sparked with angry fire and her jaw was clenched so tightly he was afraid her teeth were going to crack. “Luisa,” Bryan whispered. He spoke so softly because he almost hoped she didn’t hear him…but of course, she did.

“We have been here nine hours. NINE HOURS!” Luisa bellowed. Her heart was ready to beat out of her chest. This was all a terrible mishap. She got held up in customs after an office noticed an error in her birthday and pulled her out of the line. She’d been stuck in this damn office for far, _far_ longer than she anticipated. Her luggage was being held in a separate area so she couldn’t access her American cell phone. She’d not eaten anything since they left Berlin. Worst of all, she’d missed Beca’s appointment…that was what bothered Luisa the most. “What is taking so long!?” 

“Ms. Vogel, we’ve explained this to you several times.” The guard didn’t bother to look up from his magazine. 

Luisa didn’t care about the rational explanation. Yes, it was four in the morning in Germany and the customs office where she’d obtained her visa wouldn’t be open for another four hours. It was also ten at night in America and the consulate was locked down tight too. Luisa didn’t care. All she could think about was getting out of here and getting to Beca. After another long minute, Luisa heaved a sigh. Bryan had been very patient during this entire ordeal; he stayed at her side, even though he didn’t have to. “You must go. Find Beca and explain.” She pressed. “I will be there as soon as I can.” 

Bryan faltered. On the one hand, he was exhausted from following Luisa halfway around the world. On the other, he was a little worried she was going to burn this place to the ground if he wasn’t here to temper her. In the end, disobeying her command was too frightening to fathom. “I will send a car for you the moment this is cleared up.” He waited another few minutes, pretending to pack up his belongings in case she changed her mind…

She didn’t. 

Luisa couldn’t believe she had been this careless. It was her fault she hadn’t checked her visa well enough; she’d been too distracted. All Luisa could think about was getting to America. Unfortunately, those plans coincided with the madness that was Oktoberfest. Seven shows in one weekend was punishing enough. Add in packing and preparing for a trip this size was pure madness. It went against Luisa’s nature to not give one cause her full attention…but Beca clouded her judgment. It made her weak and stupid. Those thoughts angered Luisa even more than the wait.

Jamming her fingers into her blonde hair, she rested her head against her arms. There was no amount of hollering or demanding to speak with supervisors that could fix her own bumbling ineptitude. Now, she needed to suffer the consequences of her actions. Oh, how the tables had turned…

Bryan followed the signs to a taxi stand. He handed over the address Beca had given him to the driver and off they went. One _very_ expensive cab later, he was standing on the street where she lived. She’d described it before but the image he created was altogether different. Slinging his bag over his shoulder, Bryan inched up the steps and searched for Beca’s name on the roster. He rang once, twice, and the third time he started worrying she was sleeping and he was going to wake her up. It was late, after all…although, she was a night owl by nature. Beca was pregnant and needed her rest.

Bryan was halfway down the sidewalk when he saw her getting out of the car. She was talking to herself…which wasn’t unusual. The tiny Bella had a habit of doing that. Her cheeks were flushed red and streaked with tears. He stepped into the light, watching her expression change as she recognized him standing there in the darkness. Her steps were slow and hesitant at first, as if she couldn’t believe what she was seeing.

“Bryan?” Beca was shaking.

“Beca, it is me.” The next thing he knew, his bags were lying haphazardly on the ground and Beca flung herself into his arms. Bryan had to resist the urge to squeeze her tightly; the softness of her belly against his firmer one reminded him to be gentle. He kept his arm slung around her waist even as he lowered her to the ground. “It is no good to stay out here in the night, _Liebchen_.”

Beca’s head was spinning as she led Bryan up to her apartment. “It can’t be good for the baby to be shocked this many times in one day.” She was incredulous. First Jesse showing up at her appointment, the drama at Residual Heat, and now Bryan was here? She thought about pinching herself to see if it was all a dream. “Can I get you anything? Food? Drink?”

Bryan nodded eagerly. “If it is not too much trouble.”

“Of course.” Beca was still reeling as she stepped into the kitchen. “Man, I feel like I’ve been through hell and back today… _twice_.” Opening up the fridge, she frowned and its meager contents. She hadn’t had a lot of time to go grocery shopping and having an intern at work to get her whatever she wanted made things easier. That wouldn’t be the case anymore since she just quit…then again, it would also give her a lot more time to go to the market. “It’s slim pickings. Eggs and toast or leftover Olive Garden that I pretty much devoured?”

“Eggs is fine,” Bryan grinned. He moved to her side as she grabbed a pan from a cabinet alongside the stove. In the soft light of the kitchen, he was in awe of how much she’d changed. The last time he’d seen her, she’d barely looked pregnant. Now, it was undeniable. The curve of her belly hiding beneath her sweater, the swivel of her hips as she moved around the kitchen…it did something to him.

Beca glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. “See something you like?” Watching him startle was hilarious. “Hey, I’m just kidding.” She buttered the toast when it popped up, placing it beside the scrambled eggs. Her hand rested on Bryan’s shoulder as she set the plate at the table and settled down beside him. “Do you guys have a gig in the states or something? Is the whole team here?”

“No,” Bryan replied, taking a bite of his meal. It felt comfortable being here with her…and he hesitated a moment to tell her the real reason he was here was to help Luisa get settled. “I do give my sincerest apologies I couldn’t get here sooner. I was stuck in the airport for many hours.” He licked his lips. “There was an error on Luisa’s papers and she is stuck in customs.” He watched Beca freeze. “She is fine, although very angry. She had every intention of accompanying you to your appointment this afternoon. We are deeply upset we missed it.” 

They’d come here for her and for the baby. “I can’t believe you came all this way for me.” Beca reached for the folder from the doctor and opened it up. “You sure missed an exciting appointment. I’m having a little boy.” Watching Bryan’s expression soften as he looked at the ultrasound pictures made her so very happy.

“He is beautiful, Beca.” Bryan felt a fist tightening in his chest as he glanced at the woman and child Pieter had left behind. It wasn’t fair to either of them. Once he finished up his meal, Bryan insisted on doing all the dishes…even the ones that had been in the sink for a few days. _Fine_ , a few weeks. 

Beca grabbed her phone and shot Fat Amy a quick text to see if there was anything her dad could do to get Luisa out of airport purgatory. It made sense now why she hadn’t heard from Luisa all day. The Kommissar wasn’t ignoring her; she was travelling thousands of miles to come to her aid. Fat Amy sent a text back stating that she’d see what she could do and Beca smiled. If there was anything anybody could do, Fat Amy would figure out a way to accomplish it.

Meanwhile, Beca tidied up in the living room. It wasn’t too messy, thankfully, but she at least wanted to clear the dust off the furniture. Unfortunately, she was exhausted and after the fourth time she knocked her diploma off the mantle, Beca sighed. She wasn’t accomplishing anything. 

Bryan turned to her, frowning as he watched her yawn. “Go to bed, Beca,” He urged. “I have overstayed my welcome. I will find a taxi and find a hotel.”

Beca furrowed her eyebrows. “You’re not going to get a cab in this neighborhood and if I called one, it’d take an hour to get somebody here.” She folded her arms. “Do you _have_ to go?” She chewed her bottom lip. “You take the bed. I’ll sleep on the couch. There’s plenty of room here, Bryan.” 

“You will do no such thing,” Bryan frowned. He dried his hands on a towel. “You need a good surface to sleep on for the baby.” His heart ached at her begging him to stay; he could deny her nothing. “I will stay on the couch tonight, okay?” Beca seemed very happy when he agreed to stick around. 

While she changed into her pajamas, he finished the last of the dishes. Digging through his bag, he found the adapter and finally got her luggage, he could let her know where they were. Bryan felt bad she was stuck there…but there was a part of him that was grateful to have these quiet few moments with Beca.

“I’ve got a couple blankets and a pillow. I hope it’ll be enough,” Beca called as she stepped out of the bedroom. She glanced at the phone in his hand, “Any news from Luisa?”

“Not yet. The visa office will not be open for several hours.” Bryan shifted nervously. “Thank you for letting me stay.” 

“Are you kidding me?” Beca fluffed the pillow and set it on the arm of the couch. “You came all this way for me, the least I can do is put you up.” Wrapping her arms around him, she hugged tight. “Help yourself to anything. Bathroom is down the hall on the left. If you need anything, wake me up.” She smiled at him sweetly. “Goodnight, Bryan.”

His eyes followed her as she disappeared down the hall. His chest was warm and full from their embrace. Bryan sighed heavily as he lay down on the couch. It was his idea to help Luisa settle in here and to help her come to terms with her feelings for Beca. Now, he wasn’t sure what he was doing. Beca was unlike any woman he’d ever known and it left him feeling confused. As he drifted off to sleep, Bryan knew only one thing: his life was about to get very messy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know you probably didn't like this chapter as much as the others. I designed it that way on purpose (I promise). What's a good love story without some conflict? Beca needs to come to terms with her past and present before she can accept the future. That's all I'm going to give away!
> 
> The next chapter is going to focus a lot more on the Luisa perspective of things. So, YAY!
> 
> Please review if you'd like more. It's so motivating to read what people are thinking about my work!  
> Happy Sunday!  
> -Marina


End file.
